Conceited with Sweet
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: When I went to WWE only to have Cupid shots me with a double dose of love sickness for Cody Rhodes. But he sends way too many mixed messages. I didn't know if I should just give up or hold on. Cody Rhodes/OC
1. Crush

Arianna Owens

Age: 23

Personality: I am conceited; I have no problem admitting it. I don't walk past no mirror without taking a quick look over. Even though it's dangerous I wear my heart on my sleeve. I have a nasty habit of saying things without thinking, but luckily most of the time it's just really mean jokes.

Trainer: Hardcore Holly

Finishing move: Kick ass (When their on the ground, I put my foot on their ass and grab their head and pull it up by my chest bending there back making them tap out)

Family: Dad and mom are divorced ever since I was ten. I have one older brother and one younger sister making me the middle child.

Father's name: Mike Owens

Lives: Hawaii

Occupation: Architect

Other: He raised my brother and me.

Mom name: Saris Golden (Her madden name)

Lives: Ohio

Occupation: Manager for a gossip magazine.

Other: She raised my sister.

Brother: Daniel Owens

Lives: Las Vegas

Occupation: Mechanic

Age: 30.

Sister: Samantha Golden

Lives: Ohio

Occupation: Hairstyles

Age: 20

I took a deep breath listening to, to be loved by Papa Roach the theme song for raw. I was about to make your debut. Right when to be loved ended, started. All I do is win by DJ Khaled fill the arena. I walk down the ring with a cocky smile on and slide in the ring.

"Who is this?" Michael Cole asks from the announcement table.

"Why ask when a beautiful lady step into your life Michael just be happy," King laugh.

"You're no help I'll just have to wait and see," Michael rolls his eyes.

"Who the hell am I you're wondering," I ask, walking around the ring.

"Yeah," the crowd yells.

"Arianna Owens, remember the name because you'll be hearing a lot of it from now on. I'll be giving you a new name to woman wrestling for I am a wrestler not a useless Diva," I snap. Everyone started booing me. Beth Phoenix music came on and the crowd went silence. She came out with a microphone in her hand. "What do you want," I snap.

"Calm down Arianna I agree with you those prissy little Diva back there annoy me," Beth walk down the ramp and got in the ring.

"Point being," I ask.

"You can't do it by yourself and either can I so we should band together and take them out" Beth suggests.

"Sound like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I smirk.

"Well I need a partner for my tag team match against Maria and Mickie," Beth said.

"Good we'll start there," I nod.

"Let's go plan," she get out of the ring and walks up the ramp. I follow her.

We got back stage and Beth hugs me. "You did great see all those nervous of nothing," Beth told me.

"Yeah I guess," I smile.

"We have about 20 minutes before we have to get ready," Beth said.

"What are we going to do," I ask.

"We are going to introduce you to the guys," Candice walks up to us.

"Eva Dropping," I ask.

"Can't help it you talk loud," she said.

"You do talk loud," Beth told me.

"Me, you talk loud," I protest.

"It's doesn't matter now come on lets go meet the guys," Candice drag me to the boys locker room. I walk in and saw Holly.

"HI HOLLY," I scream. Everyone turn to look at me.

"See you are loud," Beth and Candice told me.

"Whatever I just got over excited," I saw Holly with his arm wide open. I smile and ran right into them. He spins me around.

"I miss you kid-o," he mess up my hair.

"Dude hair," I pull away, fixing my hair. All the guys in the room clear their throat. I turn and saw everyone looking at me. "Hi," I said shyly.

"He get HI and we get hi," Cody Rhodes mock me on the first hi.

"Yes," I said simply.

"This is my partner Cody Rhodes, Cody this is Arianna Owens I train her," Holly introduced us to each other.

"So you must be good," Cody said.

"Of course," I smirk.

"Come on Anna we got to go," Beth pulls on my arm and dragging me to the girl's locker room. I change into my wrestling outfit, which was a t-shirt, skirt, and sneakers. Beth and I walk to the curtain. I saw Maria and Mickie there.

"Hi guys," I wave.

"Hi Anna," Maria and Mickie greeted me. Mickie music hit, they walk out. Beth music went off soon after them. She walks out and did her thing. I heard all I do is win by DJ Khaled .

Cody's POV

We were sitting around the TV watch Arianna walk down the ramp. She walks with her head held high. She walks like she was the shit. "She the female version of Randy's character," John said.

"Except she much hotter," Ted nods.

"Hey I'm better hot," Randy protest.

"Can you guys not talk about Arianna that way in front of me, she like a daughter to me," Holly asks.

"Can you leave the room," Chris Jericho asks joking.

"Yeah I'll watch somewhere else," he walk out.

"I was joking" Chris said. I look back at the screen. Arianna was throwing Maria all around the ring. With a cocky smile on her face picking up Maria and throwing her somewhere else.

"Poor Maria, Arianna tearing her to pieces," King sigh.

"Arianna is doing her job King," Michael defends her.

"She looks likes she having a lot of fun making Maria feel pain," King point out.

"It looks like we going to have another Randy on our hands," Michael said.

"Except she hotter than Randy," King laughs.

The whole time Arianna was causing Maria pain, gloating while she did it. She pin her. "One… Two… Three," the referee counted. The referee held Arianna's hand up in the air. Beth came in and held her other hand. Mickie attack Arianna from behind. Beth pulls her off. Arianna and her started beating Mickie and it went to a commercial.

"I'm going to go tell her what a good job she did," Randy stood up.

"No, you're not getting this one Orton," Ted stood up with the rest of the guys. While they arguing, I sneak out and walk to the girl's locker room. I knock on the door.

"Hey Cody," Maria open the door letting me in.

"Thanks," I walking inside. Holly was there telling Arianna how good she did and thing she could do better.

"Hi Cody," Arianna say me.

"Hey you did a great job out there," I told her.

"Thanks," she smile. There was long silence which I hated. "So Holly told me you guys got a match against crime time good luck," she told me smiling sweetly.

"We going to lose it's in the script," I said nervously. 'Gosh I sound like a jerk,' I thought.

"Still good luck," she shrug.

Arianna's POV

Cody and Holly walk out and right when they close the door. I slam my head into one of the lockers. "You alright Anna," Maria ask.

"No I'm the idiot," I shook my head.

"What are you talking about," Mickie ask.

"Me wishing Cody good luck I mean it all in the script he doesn't need good luck. I'm a total idiot," I pull on my hair.

"Stop Anna you don't want go bald," Beth slap my arm.

"Why do you care does someone have a crush," Maria ask.

"A small one," I admit.

"OOOOOHHHH," all the diva yells.

Cody's POV

It was after the show and we were packing up. I throw my thing in my bag. "You okay Cody," Chris asks.

"I'm okay why would you think I'm not," I toss a shirt roughly into my bag.

"Maybe it's because you're throwing your things like a maniac," Randy said.

"Is this about how you made yourself look like a jerk in front of Anna," Holly asks.

"So you admitted I was a jerk," I slam my axe in my bag.

"Why, what did you do," John asks.

"She wished him good luck in the match and he told her we going to lose it in the script," Holly explain.

"Dude you should have just said thank you," John shook his head.

"You like her," Shawn asks. They all look at me.

"I do is it that easy to tell," I ask. They all nod their head.

"Do you think she knows," I ask.

"No Anna probable clueless," Holly told me.


	2. Outnumbered

It was the Monday after At Night of Champions. Mickie, Beth, Candice, and I were walking down the hall. A backstage worker walks up to me. "Mr. McMahons want to see Beth and you in his office," he said.

"Okay," we said. I went in and saw Shane McMahon sitting with Cody and Ted DiBiase.

"Come sit girls," Shane point to the empty seats. We both sat down.

"You're all here because we are going to be starting a new story line," Shane explains.

"Storyline," Cody asks.

"Yes, Arianna your trainer was Holly right," Shane asks.

"Yes," I nod.

"Well read the script because after this match you guys will be on," Shane hand all of us a script. I walk out and flip through the script, remembering my part.

"This should be fun," I told them.

"Yeah," Ted said.

"Different but fun," Beth smile.

"Cody," I ask.

"Fun, yeah a total ball" he said sarcastically, glaring at the ground. I look at him wondering what his problem was.

"The match over come on guys," Ted said. We all walk to the curtain.

"See you guys out there," Chris walks through the curtains. I saw Cody standing by himself.

"What wrong with Cody," I ask Ted.

"His beating himself over something," he said.

I went over by him. "Hey Cody something wrong," I ask.

"Nothing," he mutters.

"Come on I'm a good listener," I smile. He opens his moth but my song play. "We'll talk about this later," I walk out. I did my cocky walk down the ramp and Jericho held the ropes for me as I enter the ring.

"Hi Arianna, welcome to The Highlight Reel," Chris said.

"Hi Chris," I sat down.

"Well I just have to ask why do you hate playboy diva so much," he ask.

"It simple it just annoys me how they degrade themselves and then come out here and think so highly of themselves like it takes talent to pose naked in front of a camera," I said.

"So you think it easy," he asks.

"Yeah," I sneer.

"Well then why don't you do it I would love to see you on the cover of playboy," Chris said.

"Did you not hear anything I was just saying," I ask.

"No actually I was staring at your chest," he smirk.

"See this is what I mean you think just because their stupid and have nothing good to say you think were all like that," I cover up my chest. Cody music fill the room, him and Ted came down to the ring.

"I hear what you're saying Arianna and I agree with you the girls on this show are sluts except for your group," Cody said.

"And it nice of you guys to try and put some class into them we should band together," Ted adds.

"Shut your mouth you disrespectful punks," I yell. They stared to me in shock.

"What did you just say to us," Ted took a step closer to me.

"You heard me I saw what you did to Holly and it was plain disrespectful, after everything he did for you Cody," I snap.

"Did for me he did nothing for me," he sneer.

"OOOHHH Please if it wasn't for him you be nothing, how long did it take for you to beat him Cody," I roll my eyes.

"I would hate to end this love feast but Arianna why do you care for Holly so much," Chris ask, smirking.

"Nothing like that sick-o he trained me, he taught me everything I know and from what I saw he was carrying your ass and the reason why you kept the belt for so long" I snap.

"Really you think so," he asks.

"Yes I do in fact roll the film," I order.

"Hey nothing roll un less I say do," Chris snap.

"Then say it," I glare. He looks at me for a second.

"Monkeys row the film," he yells. The film shows every time Holly pins for the win and they kept the belt. Cody glares at me, after the clips end. I smirk and left the ring.

"It looks like Cody got on someone's bad side," King said.

"I'll say but why do think he came down here in the first place," Michael said.

"Maybe he likes her," King shrug.

Chris, Ted, and Cody followed soon after me. Beth was waiting for us. "Anna you play a great bitch," Beth said.

"I agree your fun to work with, you send a great energy out," Chris said.

"Thanks," I blush.

"Anna remember when you said we'll talk later, let's talk now," Cody pull me way from everyone to a quiet spot.

"So what been bothering you Cody," I ask.

"I guess I'm just nervous you know changing from good guy to bad guy," he said.

"Don't worry you were great out there," I pat his back.

"Beside it fun being bad," I wink at him. He laughs.

"Bad boys huh," he ask.

"Nah I like the innocent boys there more fun to mess with," I flirted.

"I like my girls sweet and conceited girl like you," he smirk.

"You're too kind," I smile.

"You should get ready for your match," Cody told me.

"Why everyone always telling me when to get ready," I ask.

"Cause if we didn't you never would," he said.

"True very true," I said. There was a moment of silence. 'God this feels so awkward,' I thought. "We'll see you later," I walk to the girl locker room. Candice tug on my arm.

"I heard you and Cody ran off together," she said.

"We did nothing just talk," I told her.

"To bad," she sighs.

"You should get ready for your match were I'm going to kick your ass," she said.

"I know Cody already told me," I said.

"He taking good care of you, so cute," Candice gushes.

"I guess" I grab a T shirt, a jean skirt, and some shoes to change into.

It was Beth and I vs. Candice and Kelly Kelly. I had Kelly beat when every playboy diva on raw came out. Layla came out to help but we were still out numbered. I tried my best to fight them off but they got me down. The referee end the match and more referee came out to break us up. They take you back stage. A camera follows us to the girl locker room, where Jillian was singing. "Jillian where were you," I ask.

"I was practicing my singing why did something happen," Jillian ask.

"Yes something happen we were mob by the playboys while you sing," I scream.

"Stop yelling at Jillian this isn't her fault it yours," Beth yell.

"Me, how is this my fault," I ask.

"You turn Cody and Ted down if we had them on our side we wouldn't have been out numbered," she said.

"What do you want me to do," I ask.

"Tell them sorry and get them to join us," she said.

"Give me in till next week Monday if I can't find us two other ally then I'll go apologies," I look at the ground.

"Fine next week Monday," Beth said. The camera went off. "We are done for the night," Beth scream.

"Watch the ears, why so excited got a hot date," I ask.

"In fact yes," she said

"With who," I ask.

"Carlito," she said.

"What," we all ask shocked.

"I think his sweet," Beth said. I took a shower after Beth and change into jeans, tank top, and some flip flops. I walk out and saw Beth in a skirt and with a black low cut v neck shirt.

"Damn you look good Beth," I whistle.

"Shut up," Beth snaps.

"Damn learn how to take a complement," I tease. "I'll get Carlito," I walk out the door before Beth could stop me. I knock on the door of the boy's locker room. Cody answer.

"You knock," he asks.

"Of course I wouldn't want walk in on something that would give me nightmares," I push him out of the way.

"Anna are you confuse this is the boys locker room unless you want tell us something," Cody said.

"Shut up I'm here for AAAAWWWW there he is," I pointed at Carlito. I skip over to him. "Well don't you look spiffy," I said.

"You know about my date don't you," he ask.

"Yes I so and she ready," I smile.

"Okay well I'm going pick her up," he walk toward the door.

"Use a condom," I yell. He flip me off before leaving. "Well he needs to learn some manners," I said.

"You could learn to be nicer," Cody said.

"Would you like to teach me," I wink. He blushes and look away. John walked past him and smacks his back.

"I mean I would love to teach you," he said.

I laugh. "When," I ask.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Cool see you then," I walk out of the locker room.


	3. Water Balloons

We were in Beth and mine's hotel room. "It boring Cody," I lean my head on his shoulder.

"So what so you want me to do," he ask.

"Make it fun," I cried.

"Hi you guys," Maria walk in with this girl I've never seen.

"Who's the chick," Shad ask. I slap him. "What," he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Hi I'm Arianna," I stood up shaking her hand.

"My names Mariah," she said.

"I'm sure you know everyone here," I said.

"Yeah I do," she nods.

"Mariah a new Diva," Maria told us.

"Cool now I'm not the only rookie diva," I smile.

"So what you doing," Maria said.

"Cody was about to make things fun," I said.

"For just you or for everyone," Maria asks. Cody and I blush.

"Everyone," I look at my feet.

"So what are we doing Cody," Mariah asks.

"You suck letting everybody down," Beth tease.

"Fine, fine how about the pool," Cody suggests.

"No we do that too much," John said.

"Yeah Cody fresh ideas," JTG said.

"Shopping," he said.

"Again common idea," Maria said.

"That was only my second suggestion," Cody said.

"And it's common," I tease.

"What's your idea? Oh, great one," he ask sarcastically.

"Water balloon fight," I smile.

"Yeah," everyone but Cody cheer.

"Now that fresh," JTG smirk.

"Come on Cody it a good idea," I gloat.

"It a good idea," he said really quietly.

"What," I lean over so I was an inch from Cody's mouth.

"It's a good idea," he yells right in my ear. I held my ear and glare at Cody as he grin at me.

"Just for that you're paying for the balloons mister," I grab his hand and pull him up. "Meet us at the park across the street wear your bathing suit," I told them. I grab my bathing suit and push him out the door. "Lead me to your hotel room," I demand.

"Feisty aren't you," Cody ask.

"Nothing like that you need to change into your bathing suit and so do I," I held up my bikini.

"Okay whatever you say," he leads me to the elevator.

"So Cody when's my lesson going to be," I ask.

"Lesson," he asks.

"OOOHHH Codykiness you forgot about our lesson. I thought we meant something," I fake cry.

"Our nice lesson thing," he asks.

"So it just a thing to you nothing special," I ask with a lot of emotion.

"I'll pick you up at 6 Drama Queen," he said as the elevator door open. We walk out and made it to his room. "So you want change in the bathroom or in here," he asks.

"It's your room so you can change in the bathroom," I said.

"Okay," he grabs his surf shorts and went into the bathroom. I change into my bikini. I was trying to tie my bikini around my neck.

"Anna you good," Cody yell through the door. I sigh out of frustration and held the strings up.

"Yeah actually Cody come out here I need your help," I yell.

"With what," he comes out.

"Can you tie this please," I made my back face him.

"Sure," he tied it.

"Thanks come on let's get the balloons," I walk out the door, he follow. We went into the elevator and push the Lobby button. We stop at the third floor. Two guys who look in their 20's came in. One looks me up and down and moving closer to me. I move closer to Cody and grab his hand lacing it with mine. "Where you taking me honey," I ask.

He looks at me then at the guys then back at me. "I told you baby it's a surprise," he said. I let out a sigh.

"Fine but I better like it," I walk out of the elevator.

"Trust me you'll love it," he grab my ass. I force a smile out. I slap him once the we were out of the guy's sights.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend," he asks.

"Shut up that wasn't funny," I snap.

"Yes it was," he laughs.

"No it wasn't and I thought you weren't going to get it and that guy was going to rape me," I complain. He laughs even more. I went into the store to buy balloons. Cody went off to get something to drink. I took five 20 packs of balloons.

"That much," Cody ask. I jump in the air and look at Cody shocked.

"No sneaking up," I slap him.

"You're very violent today," he laughs.

"Well stop being mean to me," I whine.

"Same goes for you," he said. "So the park now," he ask.

"Where else is there to go," I ask.

"No, where that I can think of," he said.

"Then the park it is," I said. We walk to the park and no one was there. We wait for ten minutes before I started to get annoyed. "How long does it take to get ready then come here," I ask annoyed.

"Anna," Cody said.

"I mean we got ready and bunt the balloons and we came before them," I groan.

"Anna," Cody call.

"How slow can they be," I ask.

"Arianna," Cody laughs.

"What," I yell.

"There over there," Cody points across the park.

"Shut up," I walk over there.

"I didn't say anything," he caught up with me.

"But you're going to and don't," I snap, meeting up with them. "Hey," I wave.

"Hi got the balloons," Marie asks.

"Right here," Cody held the bag up.

"Let fill them up," I snatch the bag of balloons.

"How we going to fill them up," Mariah ask.

"Bathroom," I said.

"Pubic Park bathroom are nasty," Beth said.

"We not going to use the bathroom, just the sink," Mariah said.

"Another wise ass," Beth sighs. Mariah looks at her shock.

"It's not a bad thing don't worry," I told her.

"If you say so," she said. I smile at her and throw three bags of balloons at the boys.

"Wait why do you guys have two and we have three," JTG ask.

"Cause we already leaving and hey lets go girls," I ran to the bathroom. I look back and saw the girl following me. I smile and stop when I got to the bathroom. I open a bag and fill up a balloon. "Wait where are we going to put these balloons," I ask.

"Thought about that and I brought my bag," Mariah held up a backpack.

"You are my hero," I put the balloons I fill up in backpack. Everyone put the balloons in the bag.

"Let go," Mariah said and we walk back.

"The boys aren't back," I said disappointed.

"While you did give them three and we only had two," Mariah said.

"Only one more," I whine.

"Yeah but each had 20, they had 20 more," Mariah explain.

"You're not going to get it through that thick head," someone said. I look back and saw Cody them with a backpack full of balloons.

"Huh," Mariah asks.

"It doesn't matter how many times or ways you try and explain to her that we had 20 more. In that crazy head of hers we were to slow and made her wait," Cody explains. Mariah looks at me.

"It's true in my little world I am King and I'm always right, everyone who disagrees is wrong," I said.

"King," John asks.

"The king gets to make all the laws while the queen has to sit there unless he dies," I explain myself.

"Let's step out of Anna's crazy world and pick teams," JTG said.

"Cody and Mariah can be captains," John said.

"Okay," everyone nods.

"Who choosing first," Mariah asks Cody.

"Ladies," Cody said.

"Sexist," I cough. He glares at me.

"I choose John," Mariah said.

"Beth," Cody said.

"Arianna" Mariah said. I jump up and went over to her side to stand next to John.

"Shad," Cody said.

"JTG," I whisper to Mariah.

"JTG," Mariah said, JTG ran over and spin me around.

"Come on Maria we want you," Shad pick her up and took her over to their side.

"Let's get this started," John scream.

"Yeah you're going down," Mariah and I yell, shaking our butts at them.

"Were going to war," JTG throw his fist in the air.

"The cocky always fall," Cody said. We all stop and look at him.

"I want him to be the first to go down," I glare.

"He will be come on lets go make a game plan," Mariah pull me away. JTG and John follow us with a bag fill of balloons.

"What the game plan," I ask.

"Don't really have one, we're just going to go out and kick ass," Mariah said.

"I like that," John looks in Mariah's eyes, and she look back into his. I look grab JTG's hand and the bag of balloons before dragging him away.

"They like each other," I sing.

"Yeah and I know others who like each other," JTG said.

"Who," I ask.

"You know," JTG said.

"No I don't tell me," I order.

"Well Cody's one," he said.

"Who does Cody like," I ask.

"Why so interested," he asks.

"I'm just wondering," I said. "Maria," I guess.

"No," he shakes his head.

"I know its Maria, just say it," I snap.

"It's not Maria calm down," he said.

"I'm happy for them," I said calming down.

"Cody and Maria don't like each other," JTG laugh.

"Then who is it," I ask.

"You," he pointed.

"Me," I ask.

"Don't act surprise," he said. I was about to defend myself when John and Mariah came running over.

"Why you guys leave us," Mariah asks.

"We wanted alone time," I lied. They look at JTG and I confuse. Something hit me and water went all over. I look around and we were surrounded. I grab a balloon and throw them at Cody. I try to run behind a tree with a balloon, but Cody tackled me to the ground. I throw the balloon in his face. This shocked him so I was able to get away. I grab a few balloons and climb up a tree. I throw them at the other team's heads. They were confuses to where it was coming from.

"We have no more balloons," John complains. I had one more and I beam it at the back of Cody's head.

"Wait where Anna" Shad ask.

"Right here," I wave to them from the top of the tree. "I say we won," I climb down from the tree.

"Were you the one throwing it at our heads," Beth asks.

"Who else," I shrug my shoulders.

"Were going to get you back," Maria said.

"Looking forward to it," I smile.

"How can you say you guys won," Cody asks.

"We throw the last balloon and it got you pretty good," I said.

"OOOHHH we are so getting you back," Cody said.

"I'm going back to the hotel," I walk towards the hotel.

"I'll come with you," Mariah ran after me. "So if you don't mind me asking, is it you and JTG or you and Cody," Mariah asks.

"Me and JTG are just friends," I said.

"Cody," she asks.

"I don't know, how about you and John," I ask.

"We just meet," she said.

"Doesn't mean anything," I said. She looks away blushing. "Like him," I ask again, even though I already knew.

"Yes," she nods.

"I got a date with Cody," I smile.

"Really when," she ask.

"Tonight at six," I said.

"It's 4:30," she said.

"Want helps me get ready," I ask.

"I would love to" she said. We got to my room. I spent 40 minutes choosing an outfit. I finally decided on a bloody red spaghetti strap dress that went right above the knees. Beth came in and starts helping. We painted my nails and toes red and after we did my hair and makeup. There was a knock on the door.

"He's 5 minute early," I cried.

"But you're ready, so why does it matter," Beth ask.

"Shoes, I don't have shoes," I went through my shoes. "Keep him busy so I can choose a shoe," I demanded.

"Okay," Beth said, letting Cody in. I pick a pair of black strappy high heels.

"Hi Cody," I walk out and saw Cody wearing a tux. "You're wearing a tux, why so fancy" I ask.

"Me fancy, look at you," he said.

"Well good cause look at you," I pointed at him.

"Good I did cause look at you," Cody pointed back.

"Why can't you guys just think great mind think alike," Beth push both of us out of the door.

"You look nice," I told him.

"You look almost perfect," he said.

"Almost," I ask.

"A hair is sticking up," he said.

"What, Where, Wait there's a mirror in the elevator," I ran to the elevator and push the down button.

"Anna wait," Cody calls for me. "Calm down no big deal here I'll help," he put his hand on my head and rub it down.

"I feel like your petting me," I said.

"You're welcome," he hinted.

"Thank you for petting me," I said. There was a ding, I look and saw the elevator open. We went inside. We got to the car and started to drive to the place. I change the radio station.

"Did you just change my station," he asks.

"Yes and I'm going to do it again cause nothing good on here," I change it again. The song, Let what you get by Paramore came on. I started singing along. We pull up to a cute little restaurant.

"We're here," he said.

"What the song not over can we sit in the car until it's over," I ask.

"Get out," he turns off the car and got out. I pouted, getting out of the car. We went inside. "Runnels," Cody said and the waiter sat us. "Stop pouting" Cody told me.

"Fine," I gave him a big fake smile. He rolls his eyes.

"Anything to drink," the waiter asks.

"Water," I said.

"Same here," he said.

"Okay coming up," the waiter went to get two waters.

"So you and JTG," Cody ask.

"Friends," I said. He looks at me.

"Flirty friends but friend none the less," I answer honestly.

"If you say so," he said.

"Well about you," I ask.

"Me," he asks.

"Maria," I ask.

"Friends we don't even flirt," he shake his head.

"So do you think John like Mariah," I ask.

"Why," he asks.

"Just wondering," I said.

"Yeah he seems to," he said.

"Good now I can play match maker," I smile.

"Lucy how many time I have to tell you," he scolds me. I laugh.

"Have you decide what you want to eat," the waiter said.

"Korean Chicken," I said.

"And you sir," the waiter ask.

"Lobster," Cody said.

"Coming up," the waiter leaves.

"So who do you like Cody," I ask.

"No one," he said.

"Cody," I whine.

"Fine I like someone but I'm not telling you," he said.

"Why," I ask.

"Cause you'll try and set me up," he said.

"Whatever, after you see how John and Mariah turn out, you'll be begging me to set you up," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about you," he asks.

"What about me," I ask.

"Who do you fancy," he asks.

"British now are we," I ask.

"Avoiding the subject," he smiles.

"Maybe," I said.

"Well don't, just spill," he said.

"Why should I tell you when you're not going to tell me," I ask.

"I see," he leans back in his chair.

"Here's the food," waiter put our food in front of us. We eat, he tried to talk to me but I kept eating.

"One track mind," he asks.

"Yes," I took my last bite. I look to see Cody still had half his food. "You're a slow eater," I said.

"No you eat like it's a race," he said.

"I know and I always win," I sip my water. I watch him eat the rest of his food out of boredom.

"Stop watching me," he said when he was finished. The waiter brought the bill.

"I think I'll pay," I took the bill.

"What no you're not," Cody tried to take the bill from me. I jump out my seat and ran to the cashier. I gave the lady the bill and the money. Cody glares at me. She gave me my change. I walk out with Cody still glaring at my back.

"You're my K-fed," I said.

"What did you just call yourself Brittany Spears," he asks.

"That is not what I meant K-fed," I tease.

"Would you like to walk home," he asks.

"I'll behave," I got in the car. He got in the car also and started it up. I play with the radio as he started driving. He looks over at me. "I want to find a song before it too late," I told him.

"Sure," he nods.

I couldn't find anything. "Unbelievable," I hiss.

"You're a little baby," he parks the car. We got out of the car and went to the elevator.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about the dinner I took you to," I said.

"I took you to dinner," he said.

"I paid," I pointed out.

"You're not going to let that go are you," he asks.

"No," I walk out of the open elevator door. "You're walking me to my door," I ask seeing that he was following me.

"Yes cause I'm a gentleman," he said. We walk to my door; I turn around to face him.

"Thanks for driving me to dinner," I said.

"Thanks for paying," he said.

"You're welcome," I smile. He leaned into kiss me on the cheek. I froze waiting for it. He kiss me half on my lips and half on my cheek. He pull away fast looking at me with wide eyes as I stood there shocked.

"I meant to kiss you on the cheek….. bye," he walk away fast. I went inside, smiling.

"Tell us," Mariah and Beth yell.

"Let me change first," I change into a pair of boxers and a shirt. I told them everything that happened. Mariah hit me when I told them about John thing. We all fall asleep.


	4. Allies

I was in the girl's locker room. "Hey did Cody talk to you about the kiss yet," Jillian ask.

"No he hasn't talked to me at all. In fact he's been avoiding me," I said annoyed.

"Well you should take a look at the script," Katie lee throw the script. She aim was a little off and it hit Beth in the face. She glares at Katie as she handed it to me. I flip through it.

"Ironic don't you think," Katie ask.

"Yeah it is," I said. There was a knock on the door, Kelly open it.

"You guys are on," the back stage guy said.

"Let's go girls" Layla said. We went in front of Cody and Ted's locker room.

"Okay we're on," the camera guy yells.

"Just go inside there and get them on our side," Katie Lee snaps.

"I would have got someone else if the two dip shits in there weren't scaring everyone away," I sneer.

"I shouldn't have told Jamie," Layla roll her eyes.

"Why can't one of you guys do it," I ask.

"We aren't the one who need to apologize," Beth knock on the door before they all walk way.

"Oh, look who it is Ted," Cody opening the door more so he could see me.

"What do you want," Ted glare.

"Can I go inside," I ask.

"Sure," Cody moves so that not even a child could fit through the door and him. I look at him. "Take it or leave it," Cody shrugs. I squeezed through; my whole front side of my body rubs against Cody. He smirk, I roll my eyes. "So what do you want to tell us," Cody asks.

"I'm sorry for what I did last week it was so disrespectful," I look at the ground.

"Sweetie it's more believable if you say it to our faces," Ted putting his hand on my chin, lifting my face up.

"Sorry," I hiss. Ted smirk at me with his hand still on my chin.

"It's Cody you should be saying that to," Ted turn my head with great focus toward Cody.

"I'm sorry," I said. Ted let my chin go.

"We can seal this new friendship with a kiss," Cody pointed to his cheek. I look at him than at Ted. They were both giving me a what you going to do look. I sigh before kissing his cheek.

"Good now come on we need to get things straight with Orton," Ted walk out. Cody put his arm around me and leads me out.

"Cut," the camera guy yell.

"Well from what Cody tells me you guys need to talk," Ted walk away before either of us could say anything.

"We need to talk," I ask.

"Yeah you see about that kiss, you see," he said but then stopped.

"What do you want me to see," I ask, getting impatient.

"I just want you to know that the kiss was an accident it didn't mean anything," he said.

"Nothing," I felt a pain in my heart.

"Yeah nothing as I'm sure is the same for you," he said.

"UUMM yeah it was nothing I was just worried about you," I lied.

"Nothing to worry about," he look at his feet.

"Okay well we should get going because it looks like the match is almost over," I point to the TV.

"Yeah let s go," he said. We walk to the hall where we were shooting.

"Good you're all here," the camera guy said. "But we have a little time left so just hang out for now," the guy said. Ted, Cody, and Randy started talking about football. My heart was falling apart slowly. There were a thousand words stuck in my throat that want out but no one to listen to them. Out the corner of my eye I saw JTG, without think about it I ran to him.

"Hey Anna," JTG said. I look at him. "Honey what happen," he cups my face with his hands. I look back and saw Randy, Ted, and Cody looking us.

"Show time," the camera guys said.

"Wait here, we'll talk after," I ran back over to them.

"Honey I thought you two were just friends," Cody hiss.

"Flirty friends," I snap. He glares at me. "Why does it matter anyways we're nothing," I ask.

"We kissed," he said.

"Technically it was a half kiss because you know you can't aim," I snap

"I think we should film this I mean it entertaining," Randy laugh.

"I would but it doesn't go along with the script, so come one get to your spots," the camera guy yells. I walk down the hall with Cody and Ted following me. Randy walks down the hall in the opposite way. "Action," the camera guy yells. Ted put his arm around me and we walk down the hall with Randy walking from the other said down the hall. When we meet in the middle Cody got in Randy's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are, were the tag team champions," Cody yell.

"And we got a beautiful girl on our side," Ted gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"That we do," Cody smirks at Randy before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Cody so you remember when I hit your father," Randy asks.

"Yeah of course," Cody snap.

"Remember how he fell," Randy asks.

"Yes," Cody growl.

"Yeah it went a little something like this," Randy slaps Cody causing him to stumble back a little. Cody was going to jump Randy but Ted held him back. "You two are some of the most talented back here and you let a couple of thugs take your belts. If that was me, I would have track them down and beat them. And this is how you kiss a girl," Randy grab me and kiss me roughly, soon after he slip his tongue in my mouth.

"Cut," the camera guy yell. We pull away. "Nice job guys," the camera guy walk off.

"How do you feel," JTG walk over to us.

"Like many teenage girls all over the world want to kill me right now," I laugh and everyone joined me.

"Let's go Shad waiting for us," JTG drag me away.

"See you later guys," I waves to them.

"So what's going on," JTG ask.

"Cody said the half kiss meant nothing," I said.

"What you say," he asks.

"Basically the same thing," I said.

"But it meant something to you," he said.

"I know but I wasn't going to look like a fool, he made it clear that the kiss was nothing and an accident," I said broken hearted.

"Here, here," he hug me. Mariah came running up to us.

"Me and John have a date tomorrow," she yell.

"You go girl, you got your man, now we got to help Anna," JTG said.

"Me I don't see you with a lady," I said.

"Well we'll take care of you then me," he said.

"Yeah Anna you first seen we already have a guy then we'll find a sexy girl for JTG," Mariah said.

"What guy because Cody said that we're nothing but friends and the kiss was an accident," I sigh.

"What," Mariah said shocked.

"Well if you guys are nothing to him will you tell him to stop glaring at me," JTG ask.

"He does do that a lot," Mariah said.

"Well let's get ready JTG," I said.

"Anna," Mariah call.

"Yes," I said.

"Tell him how you feel even if he don't feel the same at least you got your feeling out and you'll feel better," Mariah said.

"I'll think about it," I said. We got to the guys locker room.

"Coming in," he asks.

"No I don't want to see guys naked," I said disgusted.

"We're all ready looking at me I'm in my gear," JTG points at himself. "Or would you rather hang out with Cody them," he ask.

"Okay let's go," I open the door. "Hi guys," I greet them.

"Hey Anna," Shad and John said. I sat down and JTG sat next to me.

"Do you think Anne should tell Cody her feel even thought he says the kiss was nothing," JTG ask them.

"JTG," I slap him.

"What other opinions are good," he protests.

"Fine I'm listening," I look at John and Shad.

"Do it," Shad yell.

"Go for it, you don't want to have any what if in your life," John said.

"Okay I'll do it after the match," I said.

"Oh shit we got to go come on," Shad said. We said bye to John and went to the curtain. Ted's theme song went off.

"See you guys out there," I walk out in-between Ted and Cody. When Shad and JTG came out and gave the belts to the referee. Ted and Cody glared them down while I stood there with a blank face. Ted, JTG, and I got out of the ring.

In the end JTG and Shad were lying on the floor motionless. Cody and Ted grab their belt. Cody wraps his arm around my waist. Ted wraps his arm around my neck. We walk up the ramp only to stop at the top of it. Ted pull me closed like Randy did and kissed me rough. Cody pulls me off of Ted and kisses me. But it wasn't rough like it was suppose to be. It was gentle kiss; he licks my bottom lip. I open up, he slide his tongue in. "Come one guys we got to go," Ted whisper to us. Cody grabs my thighs lifting me up. I help him out by wrapping my legs around his waist. He walks us backstage and to the locker room. He drops me on the couch and sat next to me. He line in to kiss me again, but I back away.

"What," he asks.

"I need to tell you something before this goes any farther, I lied earlier," I confessed.

"Lied," he ask.

"That half kiss did mean something to me. In fact I don't think any kiss got me so excited," I spill out my heart. He stayed silent and just look at me. "You don't have to say anything I just want to tell you," I got up. Cody just watch as I walk out, leaving him to his thoughts.


	5. Favorite Accident

I woke to someone banging on my door. The room was pits dark the only light was coming from the clock that read 3:00 am. I look over at Mariah who was sleeping in her bed. 'Heavy sleeper,' I thought getting out of bed as the knocking continued. I look through the peep hole and saw Cody. "What the hell," I open the door.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"It couldn't wait five more hours," I ask.

"Can I come in," he asks.

"Sure but let's go in the bathroom because I don't want wake Mariah," I letting him in. We went in the bathroom.

"I lied to the kiss was an accident but it's my favorite accident," he look at me. He went to kiss me but I step back. "What now," he sighs.

"I didn't brush my teeth so my breath stinks," I explain. He laughs. He watch as I brush my teeth. When I was done I turn to Cody.

"All good," he ask. I nod, sitting down on the bathroom counter. Cody went in-between my legs and kiss me. I lick his bottom lip while he ran his fingers through my hair. He pulls away and cups my face. "I should let you get to sleep," he walks out of the room. The door closed. I look in the mirror, I screaming seeing I was a mess. I went back to bed.

I wake up at eight, to Mariah flying her clothes all over the place. "What are you doing," I ask.

"Looking for something to wear for my date with John," she said.

"When is it," I ask.

"In three hours," she said stressed out.

"Three hours you're make like it's three minutes," I groan.

"Yes but I got nothing to wear and not enough time to go shopping," she said.

"How do you know that," I ask.

"It's common sense," she yell.

"No when we were driving here I saw a few shops and even a hair and nail salon around the corner," I said.

"Okay let's go," she said. Right at the moment I remember Cody and him telling me his feeling. But I couldn't remember if it was real or a dream.

"Anna! Come on," Mariah pull on my arm.

"Wait let me change," I change into jeans and tank top that said, 'Sorry boys I only lick lollipops,' with a big lollipop in the background. "Hey Mariah, are you a heavy sleeper," I walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, why," she ask.

"Cause Cody may have come early this morning telling me he was laying too and that the kiss meant something to him," I explain.

"May have," she asks.

"Not sure if it was a dream or not," I sigh out of frustration.

"Oh well when you see him, however he act, you'll know," she said.

"Yeah you're right let's go," I putting on my sock before slipping on my converse. We walk out and went to the lobby.

"Lead the way," Mariah said.

"I'll do my best," I lead her to one of the shop close by. "How about this," I held out an outfit.

"Way to yellow, I ain't the damn sun," Mariah said.

"Well you choose something then," I put the dress back on the rack.

"How about this," Mariah shows me dress.

"That's a lot of fake fur," I made an ugly face.

"Your right," Mariah put it back.

"Let's work together to find the perfect outfit," she suggests. We finally pick this [url= cgi/set?id=60721417]outfit.[/url]

"Let's go to the salon," I lead her to the salon.

"We have 10 minutes to get to the hotel lobby," Mariah said.

"Change in the bathroom," I said. Mariah change. We went back to the hotel. I step into the lobby and saw John. I slip out and went to the elevator without anyone noticing. I went to my hotel room and open it up. My cell phone on my bed, blinking. I pick it up and saw that there was a voice mail.

"Arianna did I come by your hotel room last night I know that may sound weird but I need to know," I heard Cody's voice. I smile and dial his number.

"Hi," he said.

"Yes, Yes you did come by," I yell out of excitement.

"What who's this," Cody ask.

"Anna, Arianna," I laugh. It stays silent as if he was thinking. "Cody," I said. I heard the phone hang up. "What the hell," I throw my phone on my bed. There was a knock at the door. I ran to the door, hoping it was Cody. I sigh heavily, when I saw it was only JTG.

"Don't I feel love," JTG said sarcastically.

"Sorry JTG, I thought, well never mind," I pout.

"Cody problems," he walks past me and into the room. I close the door, following him into the room. We both plot down on the couch.

"He's so confusing," I said.

"What did he do now," he asks. I told him what happened. "He needs to decide if he wants you or not cause if he keeps on getting your hopes up then bring them down I'm going to kick his ass," JTG growl.

"That's why you're my bff," I hug him.

It's been two week since Cody hung up on me and since then he's been avoiding me very skillfully. If I went into the same room as him, he would go to somewhere else. Today was a Monday, so I was driving in my car to the arena, in my rent-o car. I park the car and walk up to arena. There was a dude with a hoodie on sitting on the stairs. I hesitated before I walk past him. I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. I almost scream out when I saw it was the hoodie dude. But then I notice that hoodie dude was Cody. "Shit you scared me Cody," I push him.

"Sorry didn't mean to," Cody apologize.

"It's okay," I said.

"Look I'm sorry I hang up on you," he said.

"Why did you do that," I ask.

"I got nerves," he said.

"About what," I ask.

"I wasn't sure if you still want us," he said.

"Why, what did I do to make you think that," I ask.

"You didn't do anything it's this stupid love triangle we are in," he said.

"What are you talking about their only me and you, that's only two points….Oh my god you're talking about JTG," I gasp.

"Yeah that the guy," he said coldly.

"Cody you have to believe me when I say JTG is just a friend and if you need me to stop flirting with him, I'll do that," I said.

"No I don't want to change you," he said.

"Well I wouldn't flirt with him if we ever did get together it seems a little unfaithful," I said.

"I trust you," he nods.

"So you'll be my boyfriend," I ask.

"Yeah," he said. I smile and grab his hand. I made us skip into the arena. I walk in and saw a bunch of my name is stickers on a table.

"What are these for," I ask.

"My dad told me about it there for the backstage people," Cody told me. I got a sharpie and wrote Arianna's boyfriend on it. I stuck it on Cody's chest.

"What does it say," Cody asks.

"Read it," I said.

"Arianna's boyfriend how cute," he smiles.

"It's so all the skanks and the gay guys to know not to touch you," I pat the sticker.

"Possessive much," he asks.

"Well you knew that before," I said.

"I did," he asks.

"You where there when JTG take my cell phone," I remind him.

"Yeah that's right you attack him," he said.

"I have to go back to work today," I whine.

"I know you come back shock at what happen," he play with my hair.

"I hate that I'm going to be Randy's girl," I said.

"Me too," he hug me tightly. I wrap my arm around his neck.

"But what I hate must of all is I'm going to be half baby face and half heel and soon I'll be full baby face," I whine.

"You poor thing," he said sarcastically.

"I'm going to need some cheering up," I said.

"I think I can work that out," he kisses me.

"Walk me to the girl's locker room," I ask, pulling away.

"Sure but wait," he grab one of the name tags and wrote on it before stuck it on me. I look down and read Cody's girlfriend.

"What would this be for," I ask acting clueless.

"So all perverts and lesbian know not to touch you," he mocks me.

"It never nice to mock," I said.

"Fine I'll make it up to you. I'll carry you to the girl's locker room," he pick me up bridal style, making me giggle. I knock on the door on the locker room. Beth answers the door.

"What the hell," she move aside, letting Cody and I in. Cody drops me on the couch giving me a peck on the lips before walking out. Everyone look at me.

"My boyfriend spoils me," I said proudly.

"Finally," they all yell.

"Five minutes Anna," a back stage worker said.

"Damn, it sucks starting off the show," I said.

"Don't cry, you had a two weeks break," Beth said.

"Yes I spent those two weeks wondering if Cody likes me or not," I said.

"So when did that happen," Melina ask.

"Just right now, he was in front of the arena waiting for me," I said.

"He was creepy hoodie dude," Kelly asks.

"Yeah," I giggle.

"Shouldn't you be going," Candice said.

"Oh shit I better be going," I ran to the door.

"Wait," Mariah ran up to me, ripping off the sticker.

"Right can't have that on me," I laugh.

"Yes now get going," Mariah push me out of the door. I ran to the locker room. I saw Cody, Randy, Manu, and Sim Snuka were already there.

"Just made it," Cody kisses me.

"That's all that matters," I said

"That's get this done," the camera guy said. We got in our places. I wait outside the door for my cue to walk in. I heard Randy yell that he wasn't going to tolerate losing.

I walk in and Randy yells at me, "And where the hell were you?"

"With Ted," I glare.

"How he doing," Randy ask.

"Why do you care what the hell going on Cody," I turning to Cody.

"Hey I asked you a question answer me," Randy yells, pushing me so I was facing him.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing here and who the fuck is that," I point at Sim Snuka.

"Come down Arianna, Randy and Sim Snuka have decided to join the group," Cody grabs my hand and pulling it down so I wasn't pointing at anyone.

"Now answer Randy," Manu told me.

"Ted is fine he'll be back soon," I look at Randy.

"Good now guys if you lose tonight you're out of the group Cody your first," Randy pushes Cody. I went to follow Cody but Randy pull me back by my belt. I got my feet mix up and almost fell but Randy pull me close so I wouldn't fall. "You stay here with me," he smirks at me.

"Good job guys. I'll see you later Randy," camera guy walk out.

"You ass I almost fell," I push Randy.

"What you can't be mad I caught you," he said.

"You're lucky you did because if I fell on national TV. I would have kicked your ass," I yell but I wasn't able to keep a straight face and started laughing.

"Oh really," he smile down at me.

"Maybe I can't but Cody can," I said.

"You think very highly of your boyfriend don't you," Manu ask.

"You saw the sticker," I ask.

"Yeah that and he kissed you," Manu said.

"Anna," I heard two voices call.

"Hi JTG, Mariah," I see them in the door way.

"So you finally got your hooks in Cody huh," JTG smile.

"You saw the sticker too," I ask.

"NO Mariah told me," JTG said. Mariah slaps him. "Aw, what was that for," he asks.

"Mariah you never told me how your date with John went," I said.

"I know it's just you were in the dumps about Cody. I thought I would be rubbing it in your face," she said.

"Rubbing in my face," I ask.

"You now like ha ha I got a steady boyfriend, while you're stuck with a loser who don't know what he wants," she said.

"Hey I'm not loser and I know what I want," Cody walk in the room back from his match.

"Well that what it felt like at the time," Mariah roll her eyes.

"I got Cody now so tell me about the date," I jump on the couch.

"It was we went to a movie then dinner, we got to know each other," she sat next to me, smiling.

"How was the good night kiss," I ask.

"What is that all you girls think about," Randy asks.

"No duh," I roll my eyes.

"Really what did you say about our kiss," he ask.

"Don't be asking my girlfriend about your scripted kiss," Cody snap.

"What I'm wondering," he said.

"So how was it," I ask Mariah.

"Great," she said.

"Was there tongue," I ask.

"Anna," Mariah yells.

"What I'm just wondering how far you go on a first date," I explain.

"A little tongue," she said.

"You dirty girl," I tease.

"Hey at least they have to take me to dinner. Randy didn't even take you out to dinner and you gave him a lot of tongue," Mariah joke.

"The kiss was scripted," Cody yell. Everyone laugh.

"Come one baby you get change and I'll take you away from these evil people," I kiss him. He grabs the back of my head and separated my lips with his tongue.

"And it wasn't scripted," Cody smirk at Randy.


	6. My Song for You

I wake up to Cody's arms wrap around me and my head on his chest. I smile, looking up at him to see he was looking down at me. "These seem so unreal," I cuddle into his arms.

"Why is that," Cody asks.

"I've been chasing you around for weeks, and now your here, your mine," I said.

"Yeah and that ain't going to change any time soon," he kiss my forehead.

"Shut up," Mariah throws a pillow that hit Cody in the back of his head. I laugh, making Mariah throw another pillow at Cody's head. She screams out of frustration. I look over at Mariah; she had no pillow left to put her head on.

"Here," I throw a pillow at her head.

"Thanks," she grouts under her breath, laying her head on the pillow.

"So how will you be entertaining me this fine day," I ask.

"There's a fair you want go to that," he ask.

"Sure," I smile.

"I should get dress then," he got up and stand in front of my bed in just his boxers.

"But you don't have any clothes here," I look at his dirty clothes on the floor.

"I know I should have thought of bring extra clothes," he said.

"Well next time," I crawl to the edge of my bed, where he was standing.

"Yeah next time," he smiles at me.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what," he asks.

"For coming over last night and just sleeping in the same bed as me and not trying anything," I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Well I promised didn't I," he said.

"So what are you going to do," I ask.

"Go to my room," he said.

"In just your boxers," I ask.

"Why not," he asks.

"Because it nine a.m. people are up and about you're going to get raped," I said.

"No I won't," he walk out the door. I fell back on my bed. I heard a loud laughter which made me jump.

"Damn Mariah I thought you were sleeping," I yell.

"Who could sleep with how loud you two were talking," she said.

"What so funny," I ask.

"Cody walking around in his boxer to his room can you image how people will look at him," she said. I laugh, thinking about it.

"We should start getting ready for our dates," she said.

"You have a date too," I ask.

"Yup, John and I are going to the fair too," she said.

"Cool," I nod.

"I get the bathroom first," she jump out of her bed, running to the bathroom. I sigh and pull my lap top out, turn it on, and start listening to random songs on . I listen to seven songs before clicking on very first time by Sophia.

[Verse 1:]

Hmm-Mm

Yeah, Yeahh, Yeah (Uhh-Huhh)

Show Me What You Mean Boy

Cause I Could Get Used To This

Obsessed With Your Sexiness

It's You That's In My Heart

And I Know What You're Tryna Do

Your Making Me Work For You

Making Me Fuss Over You

I Can't Help If I'm In Love

[Chorus:]

And I Know It

That Look In Your Eye (My Baby)

That You Want Me To

For The Very First Time

I've Got The Strangest Feeling

In My Mind

I'm Thinkin Of What To Do

For The Very First Time

Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning

The Best Time I Have Is With You

[Verse 2:]

Unashamed Of Showing My Affection

Just Spend a little Time With You

Stay Up Late On The Phone To You

I Can't Believe What I Feel Inside

[Chorus:]

And I Know It

That Look In Your Eye (My Baby)

That You Want Me To

For The Very First Time

I've Got The Strangest Feeling

In My Mind

I'm Thinkin Of What To Do

For The Very First Time

Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning

The Best Time I Have Is With You

For The Very First Time

I've Got The Strangest Feeling

In My Mind

I'm Thinkin Of What To Do

For The Very First Time

Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning

The Best Time I Have Is With You

[Hook:]

I've Seen The Tide

Written On The Floor, Yeah

You've Got My Hand

If You Ever Really Need It

Anytime You Think You'd Fall

I'm With You, I'm With You

Don't Really Need A Second Invitation

Give Me Something To Look Forward To

All I Want Is A little Love Nation

To Be With You

I've Got The Strangest Feeling

Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning

Baby, Baby

I Feel So Alive

[Chorus:]

For The Very First Time

For The Very First Time (Very First Time)

I've Got The Strangest Feeling (I've Got The Strangest Feeling)

In My Mind

I'm Thinkin Of What To Do (What To Do)

For The Very First Time

Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning (Don't Wanna Lose This Meaning)

The Best Time I Have Is With You (Best Time I Have Is With You)

I scream with excitement. "Anna what wrong I heard you scream," Mariah ran out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Come listen to this song," I hit the replay button.

"That song explains your feeling for Cody," she said once the song ended.

"I know," I smile.

"You should change for your date," she said.

"Can you do me a favor," I ask.

"What," she asks.

"Can you put this song on my I-pod," I ask.

"Sure," she nods.

"Thank," I pass her my I-pod and wire for it. I grab a blue tube top, a pair of ripped jeans, a golden woven belt, and a pair of black wedge sneakers before going into the bathroom.

"Here I did it," Mariah passes me, my I-pod.

"Thanks," I put my I-pod in my purse along with my wallet and cell phone. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mariah got the door.

"Hi John," she said.

"Hey Mariah, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Let's go," he said.

"Okay Bye Anna," Mariah yells.

"Bye," I yell back. I walk to the door, hearing a knock. I open it to se Cody."Hi," I hug him.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go eat breakfast and the movie before going to the fair," he said.

"The whole day plan I love it," I close the door and lock it.

"I'll lead the way," he held out his hand. I smile, taking it. We got in his car; he started up the car and drove off.

"Babe does this car have that thing where you can hook your I-pod up to," I ask.

"Yeah right here," he point to it.

"I want to show you this song," I play very first time by Sophia. When the song finished I look at Cody. "Does it remind you of anything," I ask smiling.

"No but it a nice song," he said.

"It doesn't remind you of anything," I ask.

"No sorry babe," he shakes his head. I pout. "Fine tell me what it's supposed to remind me of," he asks.

"Well I guess it my side of our love story," I said.

"Really," he asks. I nod my head. "Play it again," he said.

"Okay," I said cheerfully, playing it again, watching his face the whole time. "Do you see it," I ask smiling.

"Yeah I do but now I feel like I have to go find my love song for you," he said.

"You don't have to," I shook my head.

"No I want to," he parks the car.

"What this," I ask.

"It's a little cafe now come on," he got out of the car. I got out of the car after him. We went in the cafe and sat at the table.

"Hi I'm Hailey I will be your waiters," the red head told us, handing us menus.

"Hi," we smile.

"Can I get you guys something to drink," she ask.

"Sure I'll have a sprite," I said.

"I'll get a coffee," he said.

"Okay be back in a minute," Hailey walk off.

"So what you going to get," Cody open his menu.

"I don't know I haven't looked," I look at my menu.

"Do you know what you're getting now," he asks.

"It a surprise," I said. He looks at me weird.

"Why can't you just tell me I'm going to know when you tell the waitress," Cody said thinking he out smarted me.

"Here are your drinks, do you guys know what you want," Hailey ask. I got up whispering my order in her ear. I sat back down and Cody stared at me in shock.

"You're so weird," he laughs.

"I'm having a pancake sandwich," Cody said. She wrote it down then walks away.

"Pancake sandwich," I ask.

"It's just two pancake with an over easy egg and bacon between it" he explain. A little boy ran up to our table.

"Hi cutie," I move over so he could sit. He sat next to me, staring at me in amazement. He glare at Cody. He looks back at me and smiled.

"My names Michael," the little boy introduce himself.

"Well my names," I said but then Michael cut me off.

"I know your Arianna Owens your my favorite Diva," Michael smile.

"Really," I ask, he nods. "Cool do you want me to sign anything," I ask, excited.

"I'll be right back," he ran off somewhere.

"I have a fan," I smile at Cody.

"I don't think he like me very much though," Cody said.

"Because he has good taste," I tease. He glare at me as Michael plot down next to me.

"Since you're new they didn't make a shirt yet but I have this picture," Michael hands me the picture. I sign it Michael, you're my cutest fan, Arianna Owens. "Thanks," he took it back. "You know I think you should date CM Punk," he said.

"What," Cody and I ask shocked.

"Yeah his my favorite wrestler and your my favorite diva so it be cool if you went out so ditch the meanie," Michael explain, glaring at Cody.

"Michael," a lady yells, storming over.

"Hi mom, bye Arianna," Michael ran off.

"My names Annie and I own this cafe I'm sorry about Michael, he still thinks wrestling real," she said.

"It okay I love it I never had a fan before it was exciting," I said.

"Okay then enjoys the rest of your meal," she turns around.

"Did Michael go to Monday night RAW," I call after her.

"No but his going to the next one, he so excited about it his 18 year old brother taken him, there going have a road trip," she walk back.

"Does he have backstage passes," I ask.

"No," she shook her head.

I went on-line and bought backstage passes. "Do you have a fax machine," I ask her.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Can you put your number in," I hand her, my I phone. She punches in her phone before handing me back the phone. "So the backstage passes will be fax to you," I said.

"Thanks you he'll be so happy," she smile.

"You're welcome," I said. She walks off and Hailey came with our food. I started eating. I lood up and saw Cody watching me.

"What," I ask.

"How do you not choke," he asks.

"Years of practice," I smile.

"So you always ate like this," he asks.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why," he asks.

"Because when I was little I wanted to play outside but my mom told me I couldn't play until I finish eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner," I explain.

"Well you can slow down now your mom not making you eat," he said.

"Yeah but now it's a habit," I went back to shoveling food in my mouth. I swallow my last bite. I look back at Cody and he still had a half of plate of food. Cody looks up at me.

"Don't even say I'm a slow eating," he said. I gasp.

"You're a mind reader," I squeal.

"Did you just squeal," he asks.

"Shut up," I said. Cody finished eating and paid the bill. We were walking out the door when Michael ran up to me.

"You're going to leave all ready," he ask.

"Yeah but I'll see you on Monday," I bend down to talk to him.

"Okay then thanks for the back stage pass and see you later," he smile.

"See you later," I kiss his cheek and walk out of the cafe. "Jealousy," I ask Cody as he unlocks the car.

"Yeah can't you see the green," he said sarcastically, getting in the car. I laugh and got in the car. "So what movies you want see," he drove off.

"Madea goes to jail," I said.

"Feel like laughing," he asks.

"Yup," I said. The song Drop the girl by Hit the lights came on. "Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh," I jump up and down in my seat.

"What you like this song," he laugh.

"Drop the girl she's only gunnin' for your heart, She's tried to leave you, Cause she's all about trying to figure out the breakdown," I sang.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughs as I sang along to the rest of the song. The song end, I look around and notice we were park.

"You let me finish my song this time," I said.

"Yeah I felt like being nice," he smirks.

"You have been hanging out with Orton too much babe," I said. Cody smirk drop, I giggle as I got out of the car. He got out and wraps his arm around me.

"So, me reminding you of Randy good thing or a bad thing," he lead me to the line to buy tickets.

"Are you trying to ask me if I have the hot for Randy," I ask.

"Not so slick, huh," he ask.

"Not really," I shook my head.

"Well then answer the question," he said.

"He's hot but you're hotter," I smile. He glares at me. "What like you don't think other girls are hot," I snap.

"What movie would you like to see," I heard a voice ask. I look and saw a grumpy middle age lady staring at us.

"Two to see Madea goes to jail," I told her.

"That will be 15 dollars," she groans. Cody gave her the money. "Here is your tickets, enjoy the movie," she roll her eyes, slipping us the tickets under the glass.

"Thanks," we took the tickets and walk inside the theater.

"You're right I think other girls are hot but I would never think of leaving you and I know you feel the same for me I'm sorry," Cody pull me a side before kissing my lips.

"Let's go see the movie," I tug on his arm.

"You don't want get snacks," he asks.

"We just ate," I said.

"Like you are ever full," he said.

"Well I guess we can get drinks," I said.

"Okay then come on," he leads me to the snake booth.

"What can I get you," a punk boy asks from behind the counter.

"A coke," I said.

"7 up," Cody said. He made the drinks.

"Will that be all," the punk boy asks.

"Yeah," I said.

"Five dollars," he told.

"Here," I hand him a five dollar bill before Cody could. The punk boy looks in between Cody and I.

"Great now the Punk boy thinks I'm the girl in this relationship," Cody said as we walk to guy that rips the tickets.

"Last theater to your left," he rips our tickets.

"Thanks," I lead Cody to the theater. We sat in the back corner.

"You know the back corner know as the make out place," Cody hover over me.

"Yeah but I really want to watch this movie and that would be a little hard with your head connect to mine," I said. He pouts.

"Fine but you owe me," he said.

"Whatever," I said as the theater got dark and the screen lit up. In the middle of the movie Cody started kissing my neck. Madea did something funny so I started laughing making me move my neck. Cody groans. The movie was over; I pop out of my seat.

"Fuck," I heard from behind me. I look behind at Cody.

"You okay," I walk out of the row.

"Yeah just my foot numb and now I've got the feeling of needles poking me all over the place," Cody explains. I laugh, walking out of the theater.

"So did you like the movie," I got in the car.

"Not as much as I would have liked making out with you," he jump in the driver seats.

"Well you should have told me then I would have gone to see a movie I didn't want to see," I said as he drove off.

"I didn't want to sound like a pervert," he said.

"I would never think that," I laugh.

"You've called me that a few times before;" he said which made me laugh even harder. "I like what you're wearing," he complements me.

"You only notice now," I put my hands on my hips.

"Well I'm always looking at your face so I'm hardly notice what you're wearing," he said.

"Nice save," I smile.

"Thank you," he laughs.

"I was actually debating on wearing this top," I pull on the end of my shirt.

"Why it looks good on you," he said.

"Yeah but its Strapless I didn't wanna be on a ride and you know pop out," I said.

"Great now I feel like I should go get you a jacket," he said.

"No baby don't turn around I can see the fair," I point at the Ferris wheel and the other ride going on.

"You're at least wearing a bra right," he asks.

"It's a built in bra," I told him.

"So you can still pop out," he ask. I nod my head as he pull into the fair. "Is that John's them car" Cody ask.

"Yeah Mariah said they would be here," I told him.

"Maybe they have a jacket," he park the car.

"The jacket going to ruin my outfit," I said.

"Ruin your outfit or show everyone your boobs what would be worst," he ask sarcastically, getting out of the car. I follow after him.

"Damn the lines long," I look at the line.

"Not that one," Cody pulls me over to the other line.

"This line is for wrist bands," I said.

"What's that mean," he said.

"It means you can ride any ride you want, how many times you want," the girl in front of us explains.

"How much does it cost," I ask but the girl ignored me and kept staring at Cody. I look her over, she look about 16 years old. I elbow Cody.

"How much does it cost," he ask.

"15 dollars but it a good deal compared to what you would be paying if you bought the tickets," she glare at me for elbowing Cody.

"Sounds good," he made the girl look back at him.

"Yeah it is," she bats her eyelashes.

"Your next," I told her seeing that she was next in line but once again she ignored me.

"I think it's your turn," Cody said.

"Oh right thanks," she turns around blushing, Cody smirks at me.

"Yeah well you'll see how much people try to flirt with me when I pop out," I said.

"You're not going to pop out because I'm getting you a damn jacket," Cody snap.

"Excuse sir your next," the man in the booth said.

"Sorry can I get two wrist bands," Cody said.

"That would be 30 dollars," the guy said. Cody passes him the money. "Here you go," the guy pass us the wrist band. Cody leads me out of the line and into the fair.

"Hey look it Randy them," I point at Randy, Ted, Melina, and, Chris.

"And Ted has a jacket," Cody drag me over to them.

"NNNOOO COOODDDYYY," I whine.

"Hey guys," Cody said.

"Hi Cody, HI Arianna" they greets us.

"Hi," I pout.

"What's wrong with her," Randy asks.

"She's mad because I want her to use someone jacket because she wearing a strapless top," Cody said.

"Oh and she might pop out on one of the rides, Ted give her your jacket," Melina said. Ted took off his jacket and handed it to me. I put it on and it went just right pass my butt.

"Now no one can see my belt," I whine.

"Here," Melina stick her hand up the jacket and take the belt off. She handed it to me. "Put in on over the jacket," she told me. I did just that and smile it match the jacket.

"Happy," I ask Cody.

"Very," he said making me roll my eyes.

"So what you guys want to go on first," Chris ask. Melina slap him.

"What," he asks.

"Cody and Anna are on a date," Melina said.

"Yeah thanks Ted for letting Anna use your jacket see you guys," Cody lead me away from them.

"So what do you want to go on first," I ask.

"How about the zipper," he asks.

"Are you going to make it spin," I ask.

"Wouldn't be as fun if I didn't," he pull me over to it. We got in and the ride started. I scream as Cody started spinning it as fast as he could. I got off the ride and hit Cody. "What were you scared," he ask.

"Screw you," I hiss.

"Fine you choice the next one," he said.

"Swings," I said. We got on, I giggle kicking my legs in the air when they raised us in the air. After that we went on scream in swings, drop tower, pirate ship, and a bunch of roller coasters. It was dark now. We just got off of the roller coaster. I slip my arms into the jacket and fix my shirt because I pop out.

"What are you doing," Cody asks.

"I popped out," I said.

"So are you happy you got the jacket now," Cody said.

"Look it cotton candy," I pull Cody over to the booth.

"Can I have one bag of cotton candy," Cody asks.

"1.50," the guy said. Cody gave the guy the money then gave the cotton candy to me.

"Thanks," I took the bag from him and kiss him.

"How about we play some games," he said.

"Sure you can get me a big stuff animal," I said.

"We'll see," he said.

"I want to play the balloon dart game I'm good at that," I drag Cody. I put a dollar down.

"You have to pop one balloon in one shot," the guy gave me a dart. I throw the dart, popping the balloon.

"Yes," I cheer as the guy gave me a little stuff turtle. I gave it to Cody.

"Okay come on and tell me which stuff animal you want and I'll get it for you," Cody led me aimless around. I saw the cutest big dog stuff animal.

"That one," I point at it.

"Good its basket ball one," Cody smile. "How many for the big dog," Cody asks.

"30 small ones," the girl said.

"Baby you're going to be here for a while," I said.

"You just wait," he said. After 40 tries and hour and a half later I got the big stuff dog.

"Here," Cody hand me the dog.

"Thank you Cody I love it," I kiss him.

"Now say you love me," Cody pulls me closer with the stuff animal between making it uncomfortable.

"I love you," I kiss him again.

"I love you too," Cody kiss me back. "You hungry again," he ask.

"No," I lied.

"You're a liar," he said making me laugh.

"I'm not hungry I just eat cotton candy," I said.

"You want to give Ted his jacket back now or later," he ask.

"Later it's cold," I said.

"Let's go then," he led me to the car. We got in the car.

"So where to," I ask.

"Since you don't want to eat dinner how about we eat ice cream," he said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"You're a junk food eater how the hell do you stay in shape," he asks.

"I don't know," I shrug. Cody turns into Baskin Robbins. We went in.

"What can I get you guys," the guys ask.

"Orea Sundae," I said.

"I'll have the same," Cody said. "I got to use the bathroom," Cody told me.

"Then go," I said.

"Fine but you better not pay," Cody ran to the bathroom.

"Here that will be10 dollars," the guy said.

"Here you go," I gave him a10 dollar bill. I took the two sundaes and sat on a table.

"You paid," Cody walk over to me.

"Yes I did I'm a rebel like that," I took a bite. He glares at me as he sat down. "Eat your sundae and be happy," I demands.

"Fine but I'm not eating because you told me to, I'm eating because I'm hungry," he said.

"Sure," I ate my food. When we were finish eating, we throw our things away.

"I can't believe how one track your mind is," Cody look at me shocked.

"You'll get use to it, everyone else does," I said.

"But it only while you're eating," Cody said.

"I always been like that," I shrug.

"Ready to go on the air plane," Cody said.

"Why are we taking the red eye," I ask.

"So you can sleep through the trip trust me it goes by fast," he said.

"I trust you," I nod.

"Then come on because I put the suitcases in the car," he said.

"When was this," I ask.

"Last night when you fell asleep I couldn't go to sleep so I did it so I didn't have to do it today," he said. I nod my head.

"We should get going," he took his last bite and throws away his trash. We went to the car and drove to the rent-o car place. We return the car and wait for the bus to take us to the airport with our suitcases.

"I'm already tired," I said.

"We'll stay up I can't carry you and all the stuff," Cody said.

"Yes you can your superman," I said in a sing along way. Cody laughs.

"Come on the bus is here," he said. I drag myself and our suitcase into the bus. I put my head on Cody's shoulders and close my eyelids. Cody pokes my side."No going to sleep," he said.

"Fine but the second I sit in my seat I'm going to sleep," I said.

"As long as you have your seat belt on," he said.

"If I wake up on the plane in the middle of the night can I wake you up," I ask.

"No just go back to sleep," Cody said as the bus stop in front of the air port. "Come on," we got out of the car and walk into the line to get our tickets. I saw a big line that was fill with WWE wrestlers and business guys.

"I hate this people," I hiss.

"What did you just say girl," I heard the person in front of us say. I eyes open wide to see JTG.

"Why didn't you tell me JTG was in front of us," I slap Cody.

"He right in front of us, I thought you would notice," Cody said.

"Well I didn't," I snap.

"Don't blame him. How dare you say you hate me," JTG said making like he was mad.

"I love you JTG," I said.

"More than Mariah," JTG ask.

"JTG you can't ask that, I love you both equal," I said.

"She not here for you," he said.

"We're just going on a plane it's not like it my wedding day," I roll my eyes.

"Your mean when you're tired," JTG turn away from me.

"Mariah would never turn away from me when we're in the middle of a fight," I yawn. JTG turn around, glaring at me.

"I can't believe you just said that," JTG snap.

"Your my best friend and I love you, sorry for being mean," I hug him not going to let him until he said he forgave me. He hugs me back.

"All I wanted to hear," he whispers in my ear.

Cody POV

I watch her hug him and tell him sorry for being mean to him. I couldn't lie I felt jealous how she couldn't stand him being mad at her. I kept telling myself that they were just friends. He look at her like a protect brother. But she looks up at him like he was her hero and that what annoys me. They final stop hugging when he whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry man," someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turn around and saw Randy.

"You see the way she look at him like he her hero," I said.

"Yeah because he likes her big brother and big brothers are hero's to their little sisters," he said.

"It just bugs me," I said.

"I know I already said this to you a hundred times but this is the way I see it if she really wanted him. His right there for her, it not like he has a girlfriend," Randy was saying but I could help but cut him off.

"That another reason I'm bothered by this," I snaps.

"Like I was saying, he don't have a girlfriend, he was her friend before you were her boyfriend. She didn't need to chase you like she did Cody. She could just made him more than a friend if she wanted to. She picked you over him as a boyfriend Cody," Randy explains to me for the tenth time. I felt someone pull on my arm, I look down at Anna.

"Hi Randy," she said cheerfully.

"JTG forgive me for being mean to him," she told me. I held myself back from sneering, I look and saw JTG was getting his ticket and we were next in line.

"Well you should watch what you say," I cup her face, kissing her.

"What you say," Randy ask her.

"That I hate everyone that was in front of me in line," she said.

"You didn't notice him standing right in front of you," Randy asks.

"No and Cody didn't tell me," she glare at me.

"Fine from now on I'll tell you when someone in front of you, even though you have your own two eyes for that," I roll my eyes.

"Let's all I ask," she said making Randy laugh.

"Come on Cody, we are next. We'll wait for you Randy," she pulls me and wave at Randy.

"You can talk to the guy," she pushes me to the guy. I talk to the guy, told him our names, that we were with WWE and he gave us our tickets. We gave him our suitcases. I walk to the place where you walk through a metal detector. I stop and notice that Anna wasn't on my side. I turn back and saw her standing next to Randy. I went over to her.

"What are you doing," I ask.

"Waiting for Randy like I told him I would," she said.

"Yup because Anna is loyal" he said saying loyal louder than the rest. Anna looks at him like he was weird. I glare at him.

"Come on," I walk over to the metal detector with her under my arm. We took off our shoes, belts, cell phones, I-pod, and the other stuff in the container so they could ran through the thing. We all walk through the metal detector, got our things, and walk to the gate. I sat down next to Anna and she sat next to Randy. She put her head on my lap and her feet on Randy.

"Why do I have to get the feet," Randy asks.

"Because I'm the boyfriend," I look down and saw that Anna was closing her eyes and about to go to sleep. "Get up you ain't going to sleep here," I shake her.

"I love you Cody," she said half asleep.

"You are not talking your way out of this," I shake her some more. She took her feet off of Randy and curls up on my lap, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Plane boarding," the lady said. I pick her up and carried her to the lady.

"That's so sweet," the lady smiles. I gave her the tickets; she rips it, and gave it back to me.

"That's so sweet," Randy mock the lady when he was out of hearing distance.

"You're an ass," I got on the airplane and put Anna down on the chair. I look at her seeing she was knocks out. I laugh and put her seat belt on. I sat down and Randy sat next to me.

"Why you give her the window seat, she sleeping she won't enjoy it," he complain.

"Randy it night, you can't see anything anyways," I said.

"Whatever," he grumbles.

"Just go to sleep," I made the chair lean back and close my eyes going to sleep.


	7. Why Question?

I wake up in a room I never seen before. I look down at myself and saw that I was in my pajamas. I tried to remember where I was when I went to sleep. I remember the airport. "Cody," I yell.

"Yeah," Cody walk out of the bathroom.

"Good I thought I was kidnapped for a second," I said.

"Can you even be kidnapped I mean you're not a kid," he laugh.

"Fine I thought I was adult napped," I roll my eyes.

"I carried you here," he said.

"I thought you couldn't carry me and the suit case," I ask.

"Randy helped me," he told me.

"With me or the suit cases," I ask.

"What do you think," he narrows his eyes at me.

"Me," I smile.

"No," he glares.

"Why does Randy not love me anymore," I pout.

"No but I do," he leans into kiss me but I pull away. "Is this the whole didn't brush my teeth thing again," he ask.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Well hurry up and brush your teeth so I can kiss you," he pull me off the bed and on to my feet. I went to the bathroom with Cody following me. When I finish brushing my teeth, Cody yell, "Yes you're done." He kisses me. He picks me up and put me on the counter without breaking the kiss.

"Why are you so excited to kiss me, you make like it's been a long time," I pull away.

"You're like an addition," he whispers in my ear, I laugh. "What so funny," Cody ask.

"It's just you're so sweet sometimes it get corny," I said.

"I'm only telling the truth," he kisses me. I pull away again. "What now," he ask annoyed.

"How I get in my pajamas," I ask.

"I change you," he smirks. I laugh and kiss him. There was a knock on the door making both of us pull apart. "Let it go, they'll go away," Cody put his hands on my waist. The person kept on knocking.

"I'm getting it," I hop off of the counter.

"NNNOOOO," he whines. I open the door to saw JTG, Shad, and Mariah. Shad and JTG had suitcase with them.

"You're going now," I look at JTG. He nods his head. I bite my lip fighting back tears and hug him. JTG hug me back.

"We'll see each other when smackdown and ecw comes to raw and when we have pay-per-view," JTG said.

"Don't make it sound like a lot," I said.

"You want come to the airport with us," he ask.

"Yeah," I let go of him.

"You want to come, Cody," I ask.

"No you can go I got to go see Randy anyways," he said.

"Okay," I walk out.

"You don't want to change," Shad ask.

"Do I have time," I ask.

"No we got to go," JTG look at his watch.

"Let go then," I walk to the elevator and push the down button. We walk in. It was quiet as we got out of the elevator, to the car, and on the way to the air port.

"How far can we take you guys," Mariah asks.

"Up until we have to go through the metal detector," Shad said.

"Wanna go," Mariah asks me.

"Of course she does," JTG smile. I giggling, knowing that meant he want me to.

"Of course I do," I got out of the car. We walk into the line to get their tickets and check in their bags. "Why are the lines long on a week day in the morning," I ask.

"Business people are here in the morning," Shad said.

"Well I guess that's okay if it means I get more time with JTG," I smile at him.

"You really going to miss me that much," JTG ask.

"Yeah you're my bestie and why aren't you wearing your ring," I snap seeing he wasn't wearing it.

"You're not wearing your ring, I am," Mariah held up the ring on her ring that had Best engrave in it.

"Me too," I put my hand in the air with the ring that reads, forever.

"Chill out shawtys it on my chain," he took the chain with the ring on it that said friends.

"I feel so out of the loop," Shad pout.

"Sorry dawg but you don't have game like me," he put one of his arms around me and the other arm around Mariah.

"If you got so much game then why don't your ring have boy in front of the friend," Shad ask.

"Because the boy is what ties you down to one girl and as you can see I have two," JTG smir. Mariah and I elbow him.

"Next in line," this man behind the counter said.

"Oh that be us," Shad said. We walk over to the counter.

"Two tickets for New York," JTG said.

"Two," the man ask, seeing four of us.

"Yeah we just here to see them off," I explain.

"You got good girlfriends", the guy print the tickets.

"We're just friends," I show the ring on JTG's chain.

"Um he doesn't want to be tied down," the guy looks down at Mariah and I in pity.

"Whatever floats your boat man," Mariah said.

"More like whatever floats his boat," the guys said. Shad and JTG laugh. "So you guys got any suitcases," the guy asks.

"Yeah here," Shad gave him four suitcases.

"Have a nice flight," the guys said. I walk JTG over to the metal detector.

"Bye, I love you," I throw myself at JTG.

"Bye I don't think so girl, it's sees you later and I love you too," JTG said.

"See you later," I smile.

"Get off him it's my turn," Mariah pulls me off.

"See ya later Shad," I hug him.

"He acting right now, his going to miss you like crazy," Shad whisper in my ear.

"What are you whispering in her ear," JTG ask as we pull away.

"Sweet nothings," Shad said.

"I'm watching you," JTG told him.

"We'll be going now," Mariah said.

"We don't have the keys," I realize.

"You don't have the keys, I do," she pull me away. I wave bye to JTG until I couldn't see him. Mariah and I got in the car."So you're going to miss him that much," Mariah ask, starting the car.

"Yeah he was my first close friend in the WWE and he started by my side. He made sure I always got in the airplane alright. We even went shopping together. Well I shop, he held my bags. And he listens to my rants about Cody and everything else I don't like at the time. And I don't like a lot of things," I rant as she drove us back to the hotel.

"I'm guessing one of those things are your my best friends leaving to other brands," she turn off the car.

"Of course," I laugh.

"Well we're here so you can go rant to Cody," she said.

"I don't know JTG a sensitive subject for him," I shook my head.

"I thought he was over it," she said.

"I know he is but would like it if John ranted to you about some girl leaving," I ask.

"I guess not but go spend time with him and get your mind off JTG," she said.

"That sounds like using," I giggle.

"Just go spend time with your boyfriend, so I can spend time with mine," she push me.

"JTG never throw me out," I got out of the car. I walk back into my hotel room. Randy, Cody, John, and Ted were sitting on the two couches. I notice I hadn't closed the door yet, so I shut it quietly, decide I was going to scary them.

"Man why are you so mad about it, you should be happy JTG on smackdown. He's out of your relationship for the most part," Ted said. I stop dead in my tracks.

'I thought Cody was over that, well I can't just stand here they'll notice me,' I thought looking around. I smile as I saw my hiding space. I got on all fours and crawl to the kitchen and hide behind the counter.

"I'm happy about that, but would you wanna be in a relationship with someone that in love with someone else," Cody asks. I frown.

"I wouldn't say she loves him like that. As a friend maybe but nothing more than that," John said.

"If you think them like each other then why you leave them alone together," Randy asks.

"Cause I feel out of place when their together," Cody said.

"Don't seem like it to me, when I see you with them. You seem fine," Ted said.

"Yeah because I can't be a jerk when I told Anna I'm fine with them being friends," Cody said.

"I'm going get a soda," John said.

"Shit," I started panicking. I got in one of the cabinets but I accidentally slam the door.

"What was that John," Ted asks. I move to the other side of the cabinet so he couldn't see me. John opens the cabinet door.

"Must have been the wind," John close the door. I sigh quietly.

"We should go Anna should be getting back soon, you guys need to talk alone," Randy said.

"But I didn't get my soda," John whine.

"You can get it somewhere else," Ted said. I heard the hotel door open and close.

"What am I in the mood for," Cody asks himself. I bite my lip not wanting to laugh. "Egg and bacon, so where the pan," Cody said. I look down and saw I was sitting on the pans. I move to the other side of the cabinet but hit the handle of the pan making to slam against the cabinet's door and fly out. I freeze, as I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. "Thanks for getting me the pan sweet heart," Cody hiss. I sigh getting out of the cabinet. "Wanna tell me how much you heard," Cody asks.

"Not really," I shook my head.

"Anna," he said sternly.

"The part where Ted was telling you, you shouldn't be mad that JTG on smackdown you should be happy," I look at my feet. Cody didn't say anything."I thought you were over the JTG thing, I thought you trust me. I mean I thought that's why we finally got together because you realize that he and I were just friends," I look at him.

"I do trust you," he said.

"You think I'm in love with him," I ask.

"Well aren't you," he yells.

"Why do you always question my love for you. I never question your love," I ask angry.

"I don't question it," he said.

"Yes you do, that all you ever do," I snap.

"When," Cody asks.

"Right now you think I love JTG when I'm with you," I yell.

"Because there so many signs," he snap.

"Like what," I ask.

"The way you get excited every time you see him, how you have to text him back right way no matter what we're doing, the way he tackles you every time he see you before you see him which is surprising is a lot, you are wearing rings to represent your relationship with him, oh and how about how every time you guys have to go your separate way lately you guys say I love you," Cody yell.

"Because we're best friends, if JTG was a girl would you think I'm a lesbian," I ask.

"I don't know maybe are you going to start acting that way with Mariah since JTG not here," Cody ask.

"You're unbelievable," I yell on the top of my lungs.

"No your unbelievable, eve dropping on my conversion in the first place," he yell back at me.

"Well it seems like you only talk about your problems with our relationship with your friends how else am I supposed to know," I scream.

"How am I supposed to tell you that I think you're in love with your best friend," he ask.

"Like that...and you never answered my question," I snap.

"What question," he ask.

"Why do you question my love," I ask.

"Because….. I don't know," he yells out of frustration.

"Well you know what Cody, come talk to me when you find out," I said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," he yell.

"It means that I can't stay here with someone who doesn't even trust my love," I walk toward the door. Cody grab my arm and turn me around so I was facing him again.

"One little argument and you're going to walk out on me," he asks.

"This is not a little argument," I shook my head.

"Yes it is," he said.

"No it's not a little argument is about a TV show or where to eat," I snap.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay," he yells.

"No it not okay," I sigh aggravated.

"You don't think you're over reacting," Cody asks.

"Fuck off," I snap as got myself out of his grip and walk out the door. I storm down the hall and turn a corner before I stop. 'Where am I going? My best friend isn't even here. But my other one is though,' I thought heading toward Mariah's room. I took in a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Hey Anna, you okay," John open the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I turn around and walk down the hall.

"Anna gets your ass back here," Mariah yell.

"You sure," I turn around.

"Yeah" she said. I walk back and Mariah pulls me in the room. "Is this about JTG, do you miss him that much already," she sat down

"It not about JTG, well kind of but not really," I sat down next to her.

"What is it about," John ask.

"Me and Cody, Cody and I, well we broke up, well not break up but taking a break but I guess that's the same as breaking up," I said in a shaken voice it felt so much more real after I said it out loud.

"I'll go check on Cody," John walks out of the room.

"Who broke up with who," Mariah ask.

"I broke up with him," I said.

"Why," she ask.

"Because his been lying to me this whole time about the JTG thing," I explain.

"So he doesn't think nothing going on between you and JTG," she said.

"He thinks I'm in love with him," I said. Mariah started laughing. "I know it dumb to even think that," I said.

Cody's POV

Anna just walks out the door. I stood there just looking at the door, not believing she just walk out. I walk into the living room. I smirk when I saw her stuff was still in the room. 'I'll just sweet talk her when she comes for her stuff,' I thought sitting down on the couch. I turn on the TV changing the channel to that 70 show. There was a knock on the door I saw John, Randy, and Ted. "What you guys miss me already," I ask laughing.

"You seem really happy for a guy who was just dump," Randy said.

"Randy," John and Ted slap him.

"Guys don't worry already got a fool proof plan to get her back," I move out of the way to let them in. But they didn't move from the door way. "You guys going to come in," I ask.

"No you just got dumped we thought we take you out to a bar, get you drunk," John said.

"No I can't leave this room," I shook my head.

"Why," Randy asks.

"Come inside and I'll tell you," I said. They walk inside.

"What is your plan," Ted ask.

"Simple but genius, look around the room what do you see," I walk to the living room with them following.

"The TV, hey you're watching that 70 show. I like this show," Ted sat on the couch.

"It not the TV you idiot," I snap.

"Then what is it," Ted ask as Randy and John look around the room.

"Her stuff it here, she has to come back. When she comes back, I'm going to sweet talk her," I said proudly.

"You call that fools proof plan," John ask.

"Why what's wrong with it," I ask.

"What if she doesn't come, what if she sends someone else to get her stuff," Ted asks.

"I won't let them take her stuff. I'll say if she wants it, she has to come get it herself," I said.

"Or what if she buy a whole new wardrobe, so she doesn't have to come get this one," John ask.

"Anna wouldn't do that," I shook my head.

"You can't really think you're going get her back just like that," Ted asks.

"Well it matter what you guys break up for," Randy ask.

"She doesn't think I trust her. She says I'm always questioning her love," I explain.

"Well you do," Ted said. John slaps him.

"Who sides are you on," Randy asks.

"Where Anna," I ask.

"In Mariah's room," John said.

"When do you think she going come back for her stuff," Ted ask.

"I don't know," I shrug.

Arianna's POV

"So when are you going back for your stuff," Mariah ask.

"I don't know," I sigh.

"Where you going to sleep tonight," Mariah ask.

"I can't stay here," I ask.

"You can if you want to but I share a room with John," she said.

"John," I look around noticing all his stuff.

"Yeah who did you think I was rooming with," she asks.

"I don't know. I don't think about who you are room with," I shrug

"So where are you going to stay," she ask.

"I'll just get another room," I said.

"Then let's go," she jump off the couch. I follow Mariah out the door. We walk to the elevator.

"So you and John getting serious," I ask.

"Yeah were serious," she put a big smile on her face. I start laughing. We walk out of the elevator when it stops. I walk to the check in table.

"Can I get a room," I ask.

"Sure what name do you want me to put it under," the check guy ask.

"Arianna Owens," I said.

"You already have a room under your name with a Cody Runnels," he asks.

"Yeah but I don't really want to share a room with him, so can I get another room," I ask.

"Sure miss, room 310," the guy gave me the card

"Thanks," I took the card.

"You got a room but you don't have none of your stuff," she said.

"I'll get it later, not now," I said.

"Why not now," she ask

"Let's go check out the room," I said wanting to change the subject.

"Why it's going look like every other room," she ask, not taking the hint.

"I just don't want face Cody right now. Happy I said it," I snap.

"Good denial step is over," she said.

"What steps are after that," I ask.

"Well I'm not too sure but I think there sadness, angry, and then you're okay with it," she said.

"I don't want to be sad and I got my angry out when I yelled at Cody. So let's skip to being okay with it," I said.

"Then get your stuff," she said.

"Fine will you come with me," I ask.

"Sure," she said. We walk to the elevator, than made our way to Cody's hotel room. I just stood there for a while. "You going in anytime soon," she asks.

"Just give me a second," I said.

"Want me to get your stuff for you," she asks.

"Yes, please," I beg.

"Go hide," she said. I hide behind the corner, watching Mariah. She knocks on the door; someone let her in before they closed the door. I heard some yelling before Mariah walk out but she didn't close the door. "He's so stubborn. He said if you want your stuff, you have to get it yourself," she said.

"But..." I was saying when Mariah cut me off.

"I told him that you didn't want to see him and that you need your stuff," she said.

"And he said" I ask.

"If you want your stuff you have to get it yourself," she repeats. I sigh. "So go get it over with" she drags me to the door.

"Wait," I said but she ignores me and pushes me inside.

"Well we'll be going," John said. He, Ted, and Randy walk out, closing the door.

"I'm here give me my stuff," I said. Cody stood there looking at me. I walk past him and he grab my arm.

"I trust your love," he said. I roll my eyes, ripping myself from his grip. I grab my suitcase and put it on the bed. I didn't unpack my clothes; I didn't see the point when I'm only going to leaving at the end of the week. I open up my suitcase and went into the bathroom, Cody follow. I grab my hairbrush and toothbrush. "I love you and you love me, what else matters," he said. I walk around him and throw my stuff in the suitcase. "Can you stop packing and talk about it. Just stay, I promise I won't lie and keep things from you ever again," he yells. I close the suit case and turn around to face him.

"Just shut up Cody. There no point in you talking, I don't believe anything you say," I scream. He stares at me. "You didn't just lie. You put on a whole act. When JTG came around, you made like you like him. You talked to him like he was Ted," I snap, putting the suitcase on the ground.

"I lied and I couldn't get caught. So I was nice to him," he said.

"Was it hard," I ask sarcastically as I pull the handle up so it was taller.

"Yes it was," he look at the ground.

"Well Cody, it's okay for kids to get caught up in a lie. But adults are supposed to know better. But men are suppose to know when it's time to fess up," I said making my way to the door. I open the door, only for Cody to close it. "Maybe we rush into this before you were ready. This time apart will do us some good," I said. Cody opens the door for me.

"I'll wait for you," he said.

"More like me waiting for you," I walk out. Cody closes the door. I saw no one was waiting for me, I was grateful for that. I walk to my room, which was only right down the hall. I open the door and walk into my room. I look around and saw no one which wasn't a surprise but it gave me a lonely and lost feeling. I walk out of the room and went to the ABC store which was right next to the hotel. I bought toothpaste, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and body rag. I went back to my room and set everything up. I lied down on my bed and turn on the TV. Only to find nothing was on, I turn the TV off. I look down and notice I went out and spent the whole day in my pajamas. I laugh and decide to take a nap. I close my eyes, hoping when I wake up everything would be easier.


	8. I'm Hurting Too

I was sitting on my bed in the hotel room that I share with Kelly, who was taking a shower. I had my laptop on my lap. I look at the screen.

Full name, I type in Arianna Michelle Owens.

Birthday, I type in April fifth. High School, I type James Campbell High School.

"What are you doing," Kelly walk out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. She looks at the screen. "Are you signing up for an online college," she asks.

"Yeah I always wanted to get my college education," I said.

"Good for you," she nods.

"Thanks," I enter the last piece of information they wanted.

"Now for the essay," she said.

"Yup, what person was the biggest influence in your life," I read out loud.

"Well I'll let you finish this," she walks out. I let out a sigh and started my essay.

"Yes I'm done," I click the enter button. "We will email you to inform you if you got in," I read out loud. I took out my phone and call Kelly.

"Are you finally done," Kelly ask.

"Yeah," I said.

"Come to Mariah's room," she told me.

"See you there," I said.

"Okay bye," she said. I hang up the phone and shut down the lap top. I walk out of my hotel room.

"Arianna," someone yell.

"Yes Ted," I watch Ted run over to me.

"I know what the script going to be," Ted said.

"What's going to happen," I ask.

"Well you get to make out with me," he told me.

"What," I ask.

"My character and your character become lovers," he said.

"Okay," I said, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'll go along with keep in character when your fan Michael comes," he said.

"Thanks," I hug him.

"No problem," he hugs me back. I pull away.

"I'll see you later," I walk to Mariah's room. I knock on the door, shortly after Kelly answers the door. I walk in the room and saw Mariah sitting on the bed. Kelly and I sat down on it too. "So did you guys ask people if they play along," I ask.

"Yeah but John, Randy, and Mike said you owe them," Mariah said.

"Everyone I asked said they do it too," Kelly said.

"Good I didn't want to be the one to show the boy that wrestling not really, I remember when I found out," I said.

"Same feeling that you get when you find out Santa is not real," Mariah said.

"We did this before, you know pretend that wrestling real for a fan," Kelly said.

"Really," Mariah asks.

"Yeah," Kelly nods.

"Why didn't you tell me I felt nervous asking people," I snap, Kelly just laughs.

"Speaking of being nervous, how nervous are you to see Cody face to face," Mariah said, silence take over as Kelly and Mariah stare at me.

"Hell of nervous," I lean back on the headboard.

"I feel for you," Kelly said.

"Thanks," I let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't worry, you don't really have to talk to him," Mariah said.

"Yeah just get your business done and leave," Kelly said.

"You think it will be that simple," I ask.

"No," Mariah said, Kelly pushes her. "What," Mariah ask.

"I'm trying to be encouraging here and you're ruining it," Kelly snaps.

"What I'm being truthful," Mariah said.

"Not helping," I yell.

"Sorry," they both apologize.

"I'm just going to have to suck it up. I got involved with a co-worker, this is what happens," I said.

"That's a good attitude," Kelly said.

"I have to kiss Ted," I said remembering what he told me.

"How do you know that," Mariah asks.

"Ted told me," I said.

"That means you have to pretend to be Ted's girlfriend all night," Kelly said. I nod.

"That's going to be hard for Cody," Mariah said. Kelly and I look at her. "What, he has strong feeling for you. He just doesn't trust you," Mariah defends him.

"He'll probable think your with Ted," Kelly laugh.

"He's not stupid," Mariah snaps.

"He was stupid enough to think she was with JTG," Kelly said. "Are you team Cody," Kelly narrow her eyes at Mariah.

"This isn't twilight," I said.

"I'm not on either side. It's just John told me how Cody feels," Mariah said.

"But what about Anna's feelings, she has been betrayed," Kelly said.

"Okay guys that's enough. You're talking about me like I'm not here," I said. We heard the door open so we all went quiet and turn our heads towards the door. John walk in then froze when he saw us staring at him.

"Hey guys," John said.

"Hi," we said at the same time. We all look back at each other. John jump on the bed making the whole thing shake. We look at him again.

"Damn ladies I know I'm good looking but you got to stop staring," John joke. Mariah rolls her eyes. "So you really going to fake a thing with Ted all night," John ask me.

"As long as Michaels there, I'm not going to be the one to break it to him that wrestling isn't real," I said.

"Really, you're really going to do that to my man Cody," John asks stretching out the second really.

"What is up with you two? Anna is not wrong. She didn't lie to Cody. She didn't betray him. Cody lied to her. He betrays her," Kelly snaps.

"You're my girl Kelly," I bump fist with her.

"Is that how you feel that Cody lied and betrayed you," John ask.

"John just stops okay," I snap.

"Why is it hurting you to be mad at him," he asks.

"Yes John it hurts, are you happy I said it but I'm not going back to him," I yell.

"Why not you just said it hurt," Mariah asks.

"Because when you step on broken glass and cut your feet, do you take another step on the broken glass or get the hell off it," I ask.

"The saying goes jump back on the horse," John said.

"It doesn't have to be the same horse," I shook my head.

"What are you talking about, who's the other guy," Mariah snap.

"No one just stops okay," I jump off the bed. "I don't want to lose any friends because I broke up with Cody. I don't want you guys to take side. All though it seems like all three of you did. I will forgive Cody in due time. I don't know if we'll be friends, lovers, or nothing but I will forgive him," I rant.

"Okay I understand," Mariah said.

"Me too, even though I want you two to be together I'll lay off," John said.

"That is all I ask," I sigh.

"We got to go," Kelly look at the clock.

"Time to face the music," Mariah said. Kelly and I walk to our room. I grab my Domo panda backpack and walk out. Kelly grabs her big purse. We went to John's car. The couple was in the back seat making out.

"I'm going to drive," Kelly said not phase at all by the couple making out. I laugh as she open the door, climb in the driver's seat, and close the door quietly. I did the same getting in the passenger seat. The keys were already in the ignition. Kelly smirks evilly and turns the key. The song, go getta by Young Jeezy, blasts through the stereo. I watch snickering as Mariah and John jump away from each other. Mariah look embarrass, while John look mad.

"Kelly you are a reckless driver get out of the seat right now," John snap. Kelly just giggles and whip out of the parking space. "Kelly," John yells. Kelly speed out of the parking lot. John kept yelling. I put on my seat belt.

"John just shut up and put your seat belt on," Mariah yells. John put on his seat belt but didn't shut up. Kelly as already out on the freeway zipping in and out of lanes.

"Kelly stop changing lanes," John said nervous. Kelly ignores him.

"At least she isn't speeding anymore," I said. John glares at me. Kelly took a sharp turn making me slam into the door.

"We're here," Kelly smile. I laugh as Kelly parks the car. John jumps out of the car and open Kelly's door. "Thanks John," Kelly tries to get out of the car but John blocks her.

"Give me the keys," John put his hand out. Kelly throws the keys to him, push him out of the way, and got out of the car. I laugh.

"That was a fun drive," I got out of the car.

"It was not fun she could have crash my car," John said.

"The fact that we could have died matters to no one," Mariah said. John rubs the hood of his car.

"I'm sorry baby, I should have stopped her. She just miss treated you. I hated watching it," John said sounding like he was close to tears. Kelly and I look at each other before dropping to the floor laughing. "Stop laughing," John yell, which made us laugh even harder. John locks his car and storm off to the arena with Mariah following him. Kelly and I stop laughing but didn't get up.

"Did you know he was that sensitive about his car," I ask. Kelly nods her head, which sent both of us back in a fit of laughter. A car horn sounded off. Kelly and I cover our ears. I look up and saw a car right in front of us. We got up and went on the side. The car move up and stop in front of us. The driver window went down, showing Randy.

"The fans are going to be coming soon," he said.

"So they would love to see us," Kelly said. I look in the car and saw Ted in the passenger seat. In the back was Cody staring at me. I look away.

"So if Michael see you two together with Kelly, you'll have explaining to do. You two aren't friends on screen," Randy smirk. Kelly scowls at him for showing her up.

"Come on Kelly," I pull her to the arena.

"Cody couldn't take his eyes off you," Kelly giggles.

"You noticed," I ask.

"A blind man would have noticed" Kelly said. I saw a backstage worker that I knew.

"Hey Jane," I yell.

"Hi Arianna, what can I do for you," she ask.

"When a fan named Michael is going to be backstage can you bring him to my locker room for me," I ask.

"Sure where will you be," she ask.

"Diva locker room," I said.

"No she'll be in the legacy locker room," Randy walk over.

"Randy how is she going to change," Kelly ask.

"I don't know but if she really wants to stay in character she has too," Randy said.

"I'll be in the legacy locker room," I told Jane.

"Okay," she said.

"Let's go boys," I said.

"What about me," Kelly asks.

"Don't you have to go to the Diva's locker room," I ask.

"Fine then don't walk me there," she pout.

"Randy will walk you," I push him.

"What," he said.

"You're not in the legacy locker room anymore," I remind him.

"Oh right come on Kelly," Randy said. They walk off. Ted, Cody, and I walk to the locker room in an awkward silence. We sat down still surround with the awkward silence. I went into the bathroom so the boys could change into their wrestling outfits. I came back out and sat back down, thing were still awkward.

"So why were you and Kelly sitting and laughing on the road," Ted asks breaking the awkward tension.

"Kelly drove John's precious car and he went all crazy and started talking to the car," I giggle just thinking about it.

"You're lucky to be alive," Ted said.

"Why, I didn't touch the car. John's is not upset with me," I ask.

"No you're lucky to be alive because Kelly was driving," Ted said. I laugh. Someone knock on the door. I open the door to Jane, Michael, and a teenage boy I didn't know.

"Michael here," she said.

"Thanks Jane," I smile.

"You're welcome. Bye Michael, Austin. I gotta go," she walk off.

"Hey Arianna, this is my brother Austin," Michael point to the teenager.

"Hi Michael, Austin come in," I move out of the way to let them in. Michael sat next to Cody and Austin sat next to Michael.

"Anna I decide that I don't want you to go out with CM Punk, he's a butt head. I'm fine with you going with Cody," Michael said. Cody looks up at me.

"Actually Michael you misunderstood me and Cody was just eating lunch together as friends. Ted and I are going out," I sat on the arm of the chair Ted was sitting on.

"Oh that's even better," Michael jump up from his seat and took a seat on the other arm of Ted's chair. "Thank you for getting me backstage pass," Michael said.

"You're welcome," I smile at him.

"Can I take a picture with you guys," Michael asks.

"Sure," I put my head next Ted's as Austin took out a camera.

"Wait you have to get in the picture to Cody. Get over here," Michael order him. Ted and I laugh.

"Michael," Austin scolds him.

"It's okay," Cody walk over to the chair. Cody stands next to me. I gulp, it made me nervous having him that close.

"Cody you need to move closer to get in the picture," Austin said.

"Anna sits on Ted's lap so Cody can be in the picture," Michael pulls me on Ted's lap. I wrap one of my arms around Ted's neck. Ted wraps an arm around my waist. I smile at the camera. Austin took the picture. I took my arm off from around Ted's neck.

"So how was the road trip," I ask Michael.

"Good, I had a lot of snacks," Michael said.

"Michael comes on, we got to go to our seats," Austin looks at the time.

"Can I come back after the show," Michael asks.

"Yeah," I nod as Austin grabs Michael's hand.

"See you guys later," Michael wave, as Austin drag him out. I got off of Ted's lap.

"He's so cute," I said.

"I like how he bosses you guys around," Ted laugh.

"He ordered you around too," Cody said.

"No he didn't," Ted said.

"Where is the script," I ask.

"You didn't even look at the script," Ted asks.

"No, why else am I asking," I said. Ted throws it at me. I caught it. I shot a glare at Ted before reading over my parts. My eyes got wide as I read along. "What are we the new Lita and Edge," I ask.

"Yeah there a lot of grabbing and kissing," Ted look past me. I follow Ted's stare and saw him looking at Cody who had his head in his hands. I bit your lip looking back at Ted. He had a worried look on his face. Which I'm sure I mirrored. Cody got up and walks out. "This sucks. I feel like I'm taking my friends girl," Ted groan.

"It's scripted, it's not real," I defend him.

"Sure that's why you had that look on your face," Ted said.

"We'll just do what we have to do it's our job," I said.

"Cody won't see it that way," he said.

"I can't help that. I mean we can't risk our jobs," I rub my temple in frustration.

"I just hope Cody won't be mad at us," Ted sighs.

"We'll talk to him after," I suggest.

"Really you're going to talk to him after all that afford to avoid him," Ted ask.

"Shut up," I snap. There was a knock on the door.

"Let's probable the five minute warning," Ted got the door.

"Hey guys as soon as we get the camera set up, you're on," the camera guy said. Cody came back. "Everyone to your places," The camera guys said. I walk out the door and waited. Ted sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. Cody sat next to Ted and put his hand on Ted's back. "Perfect guys, action," the camera guy said. I walk into the room and Cody look up at me.

"Good you're here," Cody rush over to me. "He is freaking out. Go calm him down," Cody walks out of the room. I walk over to Ted.

"Hey Sexy," I purr, standing between his legs. I push his hands away from his face. He looks up at me.

"I'm kind of nervous babe," he said. I roll my eyes.

"How many times must I tell you? You don't have anything to worry about," I rub his shoulders. "You're so much more muscular then Randy," I rub my hands up and down his abs, causing him to smirk. "You're younger, so your reaction time quicker," I kiss his neck. I felt a sting of guilt for kissing someone else. But I recovered quickly, when I felt Ted's arm wrap around my waist. "You've got number in your corner. There two of you and one of him, no one going to help him. He has no friends," I left trails of kiss along his neck. "Feeling more confident," I ask.

"Feeling that and something else," he let his hands fall to my butt and gave me a quick squeeze.

"Are you sure you want to waste all that energy," I giggle.

"I'm young remember I got a lot of energy," he said. He kisses me roughly on my lips. He lick my lips, I open them right away. Our tongues rub against each other as I ran my hands through his hair. His hands stay on my butt as he rub and squeeze it. I never had a guy do that before.

'That feels nice,' I thought tilting my head getting more into the kiss.

"Cut," the camera guy yell. I pull away feeling disappointed that it was Ted's face and not Cody's. I drop my hands from Ted's hair. Ted takes his hand off of my butt. Ted got up and walks out the door with the camera man.

"Cody is not there. I know he be mad about it," Ted came back in. I ran my hands through my hair. I felt bad that I might have hurt Cody more then I already did.

Cody POV

I walk into the guy's locker room. "Damn that was hot," Primo look at the TV. Carlito saw me and punch Primo. "AAAWWW" Primo whines.

"Hey Cody," Carlito gave me a head nod.

"Come on Cody let's get away from these bone heads," John push me back out the door. "How bad do you feel?" John asks.

"I feel like shit. Watching him kisses her when I can't," I said.

"You have to remember it's scripted," he said.

"So what, doesn't mean that she won't feel anything. That he won't feel anything," I yell.

"Ted and Anna are coming this way," John told me. I look over my shoulder and saw them walking over.

"Let's go, I don't want to talk to them right now," I walk down the hall with John following me.

"Cody," Ted yells but I ignore him and kept walking.

"Cody maybe you should talk to them," John said.

"No," I snap and kept walking.

"Cody," Ted yells again but I just walk faster to the point I was jogging.

"Fuck Cody, I know you can hear us calling you, STOP," Anna yells. Hearing her voice for the first time in a week made me stop in my tracks. I heard two footsteps getting closer and soon Anna and Ted's faces appeared in front of me. "Cena, Mariah is in the Diva's locker room," she told him.

"Got the hint," John walk off.

"So do you have a hearing problem," she sneers. Ted punches her arm, making my blood boil.

"Don't touch her," I growl. Ted put his hands up in the air.

"Go Ted," Anna said.

"You're sure," he asks.

"Yeah," I sneer. He sighs and walks off.

"Don't be mean to him Cody. He already feels bad," she said.

"Good," I snap. She rolls her eyes.

"Cody stop, Ted and I both don't want this. I don't want to kiss someone that's not my boyfriend," she said.

"Then why did you," I snap.

"It's part of the job. You know that. You're making like I cheated on you. We are not together," she yells.

"That's your choice," I snap.

"Yeah it was my choice but who the one that push me," she ask.

"I didn't even understand why you broke up with me," I yell.

"You don't trust me. Our relationship wasn't going to last anyways," she yell. Her words hit me hard.

"You don't know that," I shook my head. She groans.

"Look Cody we are not getting anywhere with this. Be mad at me about the break up, I don't care. But don't hate Ted because of the script. He is your friend and doesn't want to hurt you," she said.

"Some friend," I said.

"Put yourself in his shoe. What if Ted was going out with a Diva and they had an ugly break up. Ted wasn't over it and you had a script kiss with her the week after," she said. I thought about it.

"I guess that would suck," I said.

"Exactly, you either kiss her and hope he understand or don't kiss her and might lose your job," she said.

"I get it okay," I hiss, hanging my head.

"Cody," she whispers.

"Yeah," I look into her eyes.

"I'm hurting too," she walk off. Watching her walk away again stings my heart but I couldn't help but smile because if she was hurting then she still had feeling for me.


End file.
